Third Time's A Charm
by Purpliexzy
Summary: It all started with a lie of age and one fled. But fate seems to have a lot in store for them by throwing them back together in different situations. Will their love be strong enough to bring them together at last? AU/AH
1. Prologue

Prologue

The loud honk of the car that is coming towards us snaps me back to reality and I look back to Damon who is now letting out a sigh. His eyes were bloodshot as he stares deeply into my eyes, his stare tells me he is asking if I am okay and I nod with an anxious smile. He nods and looks back to the road. I tear my gaze away from him and stare at those California palm trees, this might be the last time I am seeing them. Hell, this might be the last time I am seeing Damon and I have promised myself that I won't talk to Damon about what happened between us last week, if he wants me to stay I would because to be honest I want nothing more than that.

As I look forward at the road, I know we are getting closer to the airport, I know Damon has already called my father because I am not exactly on talking terms with my father. I love my father with all my heart but right now, he isn't my number one concern because he had hurt me. I lost someone very dear to me and he thinks it is best if I go back to him. Not that anything will hurt me more than Damon driving me to the airport and not fighting for me. Not telling me to stay, after everything we have been through and everything _**I **_have been through. But then again, life is not fair and this is not a movie.

The halt of the car pulls me out of my reverie and I hear Damon's audible sigh beside me, I am afraid to turn back to his direction because I know he still has that look, I know it is not a look of rejection but that is what I see it as. I hate that Damon wouldn't talk to me about anything, I hate that he still thinks I have got a life ahead of me to figure out but life without him is not exactly something I want to figure out. But the choice is his to make now.

"So, that's it?" I say in a little voice that breaks at the end and I basically curse myself because he turns to look at me.

"No, Elena, _**that **_is not it," he says back with a smile that looks like he is trying to convince me but it looks more like he is trying to convince himself. He is an arrogant asshole that would rather die with something inside of him than tell someone. And I love him, I love him more than anything, I want to be with him but I don't want to be with someone that doesn't trust me enough to let me be there for him when he needs me. Like right now, we both need each other and he says he would be there for me whenever I need him but he won't let me be there for him.

"Don't be a stranger." I say simply as I reach to open the door but he caught my other hand. I refuse to turn around to look at him because I don't want to break, at least not now, because the reason for my miserable existence is right beside me, holding my hand, with his fingers between mine.

"I won't." He says and he places a chaste kiss on my hand and let his lips linger before he let go. I know he says that is not it but I think he just proved to me that, that is it. I gently got out of his car and move to the trunk where my bag is and he comes to take it.

"Thanks, I can take it from here." I say as I try not to meet his gaze and I know I have a tear on my cheek. At first, he has no intention of letting me take my bag but I put on a good fight and hold on tight to my bag. So he let it go. _**He let me go.**_

I step back slowly before turning around and walking towards the glass doors at the airport. I can feel his eyes on my back and a few seconds later, I hear his car engine roar to life and I turn around quickly but he is already driving away and that is all it takes for me to break down. It is all it takes to have my shoulders shaking and my palms in my face. I know I look dramatic to all the people around there but I don't care. If any of them has gone through half of what I went through in the past few months, they would understand. I reach to my back pocket and take a tissue that I put there a few minutes before Damon called me to bring me here, I knew I would need it and well, here I am.

Just like I expected, there are some people looking at me, some whispering and some shooting me pitying looks. I ignore them and make my way towards the glass doors and push them open, after my screening and all the shit that people go through before boarding the plane; I look for the bathroom and splash water on my face. A few minutes back, I thought I was done with breaking down but apparently I was wrong, the sight of my eyes and puffy cheek makes me start feeling that horrible feeling in my chest and then the my throat was sore for two seconds then I start crying again. This time, louder than I did 20 minutes back. I keep whispering to myself in a harsh voice that I shouldn't cry but my gut feeling to let it go is stronger than that. I realise now at this moment that I am broken and shattered. Everything that happened in the last 8 months is still with me and I need help, more than anything. I thought I would be able to handle and control myself but I was wrong, I need to take Damon off my mind and I should start worrying about myself. I should look for the help I need and surround myself with the people that love me, people that I am not head over heels for.

Ten minutes later, I finally get a hold of myself and I clean my face, put on some powder and applied a little lip gloss. My eyes are still red but it would be hard to notice from far. I put on the best smile I could when I approach the seats to wait.

I know that my life isn't a freaking movie because if it was, Damon would be running towards the place I am, like in these romantic comedies, he would sweep me off my feet and then kiss me. Kiss me so hard that even the grumpy old woman with the dark glasses beside me would laugh and clap so hard at us because of the romantic scene in front of her.

But I know better than that, Damon has no intention of being with me and I don't blame him because why would he want me? I am a 19 year old girl who is damaged both in and out; Damon is being true to himself if he decides to stay away from me. Maybe someday I would find someone who I would love the way I love Damon but I know it is not possible. Maybe someday I would find someone who would be able to love me no matter what, someone who would be able to love me even as half as I love Damon because right now, I am not greedy. I would take every little piece of love and caring I get because I need it.

I just hope someone would give it to me with all their heart.

Maybe someday.

...

_**Surprise! It is me again! I know I am back way too early but school is having their little problem and I have full intention of taking advantage of all the time I have for myself. **_

_**So what do you think of the prologue? I am writing in first person POV for the first time, and before you ask, there will be Damon's POV but Elena's will be a little more than his. Andin the next chapters, it would go back to three years before this, then it would slide back to the 8 months before this and then we would come back to this present time. I know this is short but the chapters will be longer and I would make the story as long as possible. Depends on the kind of response I get.**_

_**P.S: From the prologue do you think it should be in Angst category? Because there would be angst.**_

_**Twitter: SmileForDE.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think. Xx**_

_**Sorry for the long A.N. **_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Elena, get up." I heard my little brother's voice right on top of my face. "Lena, come on." He said and I groaned. "I need a ride to school; just because you get today off school doesn't mean you are going to ditch me."

"Haven't you heard?" I asked from inside my blanket. "I don't get today _off school_." I said as I ripped the blankets off my face. "I am going to see a doctor because dad thinks I am crazy." I said a little bit mad but I have every right to be. My dad thinks I am crazy that is why he called the school and told them I was going to see a doctor today.

"What?" my brother asked, completely clueless. I rolled my eyes as I got off the bed and pushed him out of my way.

"He thinks I am bipolar." I said as I made my way towards the bathroom and my brother's chuckle stopped me.

"Of course you are." He said and I turned sharply to look at him. I can't believe he just said that. I mean, he is fourteen and all but why would he say that?

"You did not just say that." I shouted and then I squared my shoulders back to normal. If my dad heard this, it would only add fuel to his suspicions because I am overreacting.

"Gee, don't you get sarcasm?" he asked with a shrug as he moved towards me. "I don't know anything about this but you are my sister, and I love you and even if any shit head of a doctor says you are cra-bipolar, I won't believe them."

"You don't get it." I said as tears started to gather in my eyes and Jeremy's eyes widened. "I can't go to Richmond if the tests result comes out and I am really bipolar." I said and I suddenly started crying and then my brother hugged me. It is a nice gesture but I need more than that, I need encouragement from someone a little older than Jeremy. I believe I am not bipolar but Jeremy is right, some of the doctors in this town are shit heads. They once gave my friend Bonnie a test that said she was pregnant and my friend has never seen a man naked. It was ridiculous because she has only got malaria.

"Hey, you are not bipolar." He said as he pulled back and wiped the tears off my face. "I know it. Now go down there and show dad that you don't care because you know you are not bipolar and I know you are not too." he said as he tapped my shoulder before leaving the room. I laughed a little because it is so unlike Jeremy to comfort me. I have never doubted his love for me but his bad boy attitude doesn't make him look like he's ever going to comfort a crying woman.

Thirty minutes later, I got ready and met my family in our little dining room. by my family I mean, my father John Gilbert, my fourteen year old brother Jeremy Gilbert, my pet cat, Jeremy's pet dog –which I genuinely dislike because I am allergic to dogs- and me Elena Marie Gilbert.

Actually, I didn't use to dislike the dog but I started when my father consider my sending the dog away as one of the reasons why I am bipolar. Huh! It's pretty idiotic, I mean, I am not trying to call my dad an idiot here because he is doing what is best for me, at least according to my friends but sometimes he is just paranoid.

"If it isn't my favourite daughter looking beautiful this morning." My father said and I rolled my eyes and refused to look at his direction. I moved to the coffee pot as I answered him.

"Your favourite crazy daughter." I said. "And I am your only daughter." I answered. "As if that isn't enough torture." I muttered under my breath and it seems I have caught their attention and everyone stopped moving.

"W- What did you just say?" he stuttered in a voice that sounded like he was disappointed in me. Yeah, he has every right to be because he thinks I am the perfect daughter. I have never had a problem with my dad before this whole bipolar thing.

"You think I am crazy!" I shouted as I turned around to look at him and I saw Jeremy shook his head and shot me a look that say 'I thought we have talked about this' but that wasn't enough for me. "You think I am crazy just because I don't like your favourite dog which in case you didn't notice, it is not my fault that I am allergic to its fur."

"Wait, you are allergic to Enzo?" Jeremy asked but I ignored him.

"You think I am crazy because I reacted badly to my break up and newsflash, every girl does. He was my first boyfriend, and he broke my heart. It was expected."

"And now you are over reacting." John stated simply and I stared blankly at him and after a few seconds I huffed. "You know, Elena, I have prayed in every language I know, to everything that people worships hoping you are not bipolar and I would be very happy if you are not. Because here with me" he said as he reached into his pockets "are the money and the cards of everything you would need in Richmond over spring break." He said as he moved closer to me. "Elena, I do hope that you are well."

"Well," I sniffed as I wiped away tears from my cheek. "You probably hope that so you won't have to pay my hospital bills but let's get this straight, you are doubling my pocket money for Richmond when that pretty little doctor calls you to tell you I am perfectly fine." I looked at my father and he looked hurt, maybe because of the hospital bills thingy I said but he cracked up a smile anyway and nodded.

"Deal." He said and I smiled.

"Deal." I said as I grabbed my bag and looked towards Jeremy. "You still want that ride?"

"You haven't eaten anything." My dad stated.

"Oh, I am saving for the road trip." I said confidently and I heard his chuckle. I continued walking without looking at him.

Forty minutes later, I found myself seated in front of a Meredith Fell. To be honest, I don't get how she is a doctor at her age. She is barely 24 and I am not a bitch or anything but sometimes I doubt her work. But then again, she is the only doctor that operated a kid without having the kid come back to stitch up the stitches again in this town.

"What is your full name?" she asked.

"Elena Marie Gilbert."

"How old are you?"

"Turned sixteen 12 days back, got a brand new Mercedes but right now as I jump to another topic you would think I am crazy too."

"I don't think you are crazy, Elena." She smiled. "My niece Cora is your friend, and I know a lot about you. I don't think you are crazy."

"You don't think I am bipolar?" I smiled and she shook her head.

"I said I don't think you are crazy, there is a difference." She said suddenly turning serious and I rolled my eyes. "What do you dislike the most?"

"My brother's pet dog, Enzo."

"You are an animal hater." She stated and I hissed.

"No, I am not an animal hater. I have a cat, okay?" I said. "I don't hate the dog, too. I am just allergic to the little thing and that is one of the reason dear old dad thinks I am crazy."

"What do you like to do the most?"

"Okay, what is this, some fourth grade composition?" I snapped. "I have been telling you things and we haven't been making any progress."

"Elena, you need to calm down."

"I don't do calm, okay?" I said a little bit too loud. "I don't care if you think I am crazy but I have to go home and pack my things because I am staying away from all of you. From this town for three weeks and you don't know how good that would feel."

"You are getting mad over nothing." Meredith tried to reason with me and after a few seconds I calmed down and she smiled at me. God, what is she? Couldn't she have just yelled back and I could have got the chance to threaten to kill her in her sleep or something? Suddenly, my head starts paining me and I started rubbing my temples. "Are you okay?"

"Can you just tell me what to do next?" I asked simply as I know arguing won't take me anywhere. "Let me get this over with."

"Yeah, lie down on your back on that bed over there." She said and I did what she said. I clenched my fingers into a fist because I don't trust this woman. What if she stabs me in the chest with a knife and run away? I wouldn't get to see my dad again. I started whispering all sorts of prayers in my mind, asking god to forgive me for yelling at my father and before I could do more I feel bright light on my eyes and my imaginations told me I am already in heaven but I pushed them away and snapped my eyes open. The lights are too harsh for my eyes and I snapped my eyes back quickly.

"What are you doing?" I whispered and I heard the crazy doctor telling me to calm down and get in my head. So I did. And for once, I calmed down and it was actually good to have that peace of mind, even though the lights are too bright and my head keeps paining me, I know there is a progress here.

"I am going to ask you some questions, Elena, and I need you to think and answer me honestly." She said and I nodded.

"I wouldn't do against that." I said in a sarcastic tone and I heard her chuckle.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Mh-mm."

"Okay, do you feel like you don't need sleep anymore?"

"What?" I chuckled. "I am a teenager, sleep is my first love." I answer a bit quickly and she probably thinks I am not thinking about this but I am. I mean who in their right minds hate sleep?

"Do you sleep like you normally used to?" she asked. "In the past few weeks I mean."

"Yes." I answered. "Except when I am having this nasty headache."

"You have headaches too?" she asked and I nodded. "We'll come to that." she said and I heard the scribble of her pen on a paper. The place is too damn quiet. "Do you talk a lot?"

"Nope." I said. "Not when I don't feel the need to. You know, when I see strangers, I barely talk to them because they are dangerous. A stranger once tricked me into giving them hundred bucks and it sucked."

"Do you always jump from one subject to another when you are talking?" she asked in her own calm voice and I smiled as I turned to the direction she is but I still didn't open my eyes.

"Not all the time." I answered simply.

"Are you addicted to anything?"

"What are you implying, doctor?"

"I mean do you feel the need to shop excessively or have sex or-?"

"Eww." I responded as I arched my brows. I f these lights would have let me, I would have glared at her but I know I couldn't. Hell, I couldn't glare at her with or without lights. "I don't. And I don't like malls and loud things. My shopping's done mostly by my father or my friends."

"That doesn't bother you? I mean do they get everything you want?"

"Not all the time." I answered. "But my brother can be very helpful too. He knows I don't like loud sounds so he helps a lot."

"You have never felt the need to see a doctor about that?"

"I thought that is normal." I shrugged. "My mother hates sounds too." I admitted and she was quiet for a few seconds and I know it is because she heard my voice fell.

"Do you want to talk about your mother?"

"Dr Fell?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you, a real doctor? A shrink? Or a neurologist?" I asked and I heard her soft laugh and I smiled a bit too.

"I didn't mean now." she said. "I mean some other time, I actually prefer friends that are younger than me." she said after some time.

Did she just say she wants me to be her friend?

"You know you are bipolar too." I said silently.

"Why?"

"You just jumped from one subject to another." She laughed and a few seconds later she continued.

"Do you think highly of yourself?"

I laughed at this because it is almost painful. Almost. "You see, I have a lot of friends but I know only three or four like me genuinely for who I am and not what I am."

"What does that mean?"

"My father is like the second or third richest man in this town." I stated. "I am socially awkward, I have good grades, my hair is always in braids and I don't put on short skirts." I said. "There is hardly anything to like there."

"That is not true." Meredith said in almost a pitiful voice. "You are a good girl and that is all that matters. Good grades and decent dressing? That will take you somewhere everyone would be surprised." She said and I smiled.

"After my father got me that Mercedes for my birthday, I made like ten more friends who wanted to get a ride in my car." I said. "I barely know how to drive a car but here I am, with the hottest car in school and I don't even want it."

"Hey, you are okay." She said. "Elena, your father must be proud of you." She said and I felt her hand squeezed my hand and I smiled at her direction. "Now we have got the self esteem thing covered." She said as she turned off the lights and told me to sit down. I did and waited for my eyes to adjust to the lights off the room. "So what happens when you are having a headache?"

"One sided headache and my neck gets the pain too, I sweat a lot and sensitivity to light and smells or temperature." I said.

"That is all?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Sometimes I get nauseous and then I see stars." I chuckled at my choice of words but I don't know how to put them.

"Elena, your results will be sent in later because there are some x-rays but I am 90% sure that you are going to Richmond." She said and suddenly the idea of going to Richmond doesn't sound that exciting. Maybe I just love drama a lot.

"Thank you, then." I said. "I am sorry I yelled at you, it was totally unlike me." I said in an apologetic tone and she smiled.

"That is alright, Elena."

"It was actually a good idea to come here." I smiled and it was because I didn't only get the chance to get things off my chest but I didn't have to see my ex's face all day at school.

"Well, I wasn't joking about the friend things I said." Meredith said as she stood up from her seat and stretched her hand at me and I shook her hand.

"Thank you."

I was so happy that when I got home I let Jeremy's dog hug my leg. The poor thing, I hate having to dislike him but he just causes a lot of problems for me without knowing. I heard people running into my house and I know my dad is childish but not childish enough to run into his home. He is the town's mayor for god sake.

"Bonnie?" I shouted and I heard the footsteps coming my way. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked as they come into the kitchen and Bonnie grinned as she hugged me.

"My Grams agreed." Bonnie squealed and I jumped with her, excited. If Bonnie wasn't going, this trip would not be half as exciting for me because I don't get along with Caroline. She is my other best friend and I love her but she thinks no one should be my friend and I get to do whatever she wants. Right now, she wants me to get back with my boyfriend who cheated on me and she is now throwing me dirty looks because I didn't agree.

"Caroline, someone killed your puppy or something?" I asked and she rolled her eyes at me and she turned around so her blonde hair flipped at my face and Bonnie gave me a look to ignore her. "She doesn't get to come into my house and do that to me." I said pretty mad but Bonnie shrugged.

"You know Caroline, Elena. There is only two ways you would survive this trip with her. If she pushes you, push her so hard in the other direction that she would hit her head or simply ignore her."

"Yeah, I am going with the former because she doesn't get to tell me what to do with my life." I said as I turned and poured a glass of water for myself. "After all, we are staying at Aunt Jenna's and she doesn't get to do that in my aunt's house. I would just kick her out."

"That would be bad ass but I know you couldn't." Bonnie smiled. "You are Elena Gilbert, my best friend, the best human being I have ever known and you wouldn't hurt a fly. Talk less of your friend since elementary school."

I was about to reply when my dad barged in and I turned to look at him. "I came back early today." He stated the obvious and I shrugged. "How did it go?"

"Well, your pocket would have gone deep but I forgive you." I said to him and his face broke into a grin.

"So, you are alright?" he asked and I nodded as he came over to hug me and kiss my hair. "I love you."

"Well, don't get your hopes up but she said she is 90% sure." I shrugged and my dad kissed my cheek again. "Thank you." I said and he looked at me surprised. "I am sorry I snapped at you, you were only looking out for me and you don't need to double my trip fare."

"Well, he could if he wants to." Bonnie smirked and I eyed her as she stuck her tongue out. "Come on 'Lena, its spring break. If we are not going to California, then the least we could do is spend a lot of money on our trip."

"Hello young ladies, I am here." My dad cleared his throat and I smiled. "And we are talking about my money here, hell, we don't even know if Elena would be able to go."

"You still think I am crazy?" I shouted as I turned to look at him and he closed his eyes at how I snapped.

"Bipolar." He corrected. "And no, I don't think you are but we still have to see the results." He said and I nodded. "And Bennett, I thought you were a good influence on my daughter?"

"I am, but we gotta enjoy spring break since we are not going to any beaches." Bonnie said and I laughed at how my friend and my father are arguing and it seems that they are both enjoying it. He is like the father she never had.

"Well, I don't want my daughter showing her boobs to any guy." My dad said bluntly and I gasped at how forthright he was. I saw Bonnie's face turned bright red and I decided it is time to stop this argument.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"It is the truth." He said as he turned to look at me. "No matter what, and I am talking about you two here, don't ever show your body to anyone okay?" he said and our noses scrunched up. This is what happens when you don't have a mother to tell you these things. "It is not worth it okay? You have got a life ahead of you and these things just don't matter. The drugs, the boys and the booze. You can do better than that and I trust both of you to." my dad said and I realised he is right about what he said so we both moved simultaneously to hug him. "I love you, kids." He said and we murmured back at the same time.

"What is going on in here?" I heard my little brother's voice and we turned to look at him. "Hey B-Bonnie, you are here." He stuttered as he started to fix his collar and I saw Bonnie laughing. She is totally aware of his crush on her. It is embarrassing, even for someone like Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy." She smiled. "So, what are you doing for the break?"

"Nothing." He said and maybe he realised that doesn't sound cool enough then he quickly added. "I mean, I planned on asking dad to let me go to-"

"Won't happen." Our dad cut him off and he frowned.

"You didn't even hear me."

"You are going to say Matt Donovan." Our father added. "You want to follow Matt Donovan and his freak of a sister-"

"Dad, don't judge." I said as I looked to see Jeremy was hurt.

"Elena, do you know how many times I arrested Vicki Donovan?" he said and I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter." I said. "Jeremy, you are going to stay with Jason and you can even go to parties if you want, its spring break!"

"Hello, who is the father here?" Dad asked and I turned to him with my hand on my hip.

"I am the woman, and women knows what is best for kids." I said and Bonnie snorted as my dad arched his brow when he heard me calling them kids.

"Well, thanks Elena but I don't think he would allow me to do that either." Jeremy complained and I feel a little proud of myself for being the one to settle matters between them.

"Damn right, kid. I wouldn't." My dad smirked and I glared at him. "Fine."

"Good." I said. "Just don't kill each other before I get back." I said and my phone started ringing. I checked and I saw Meredith's name popped up on the screen. "It's Meredith." I said and Bonnie crossed her fingers as I shook my head with a laugh.

"Dr. Fell." I said into the phone in a friendly voice.

"_Elena, hey. I have some good news and some bad._" She said and my heart stopped beating. Literally. "_You are not bipolar but you have a real nasty migraine._" She stated and I sighed. "_But don't worry, I have got some prescriptions for you and I would like to talk to you. You can stop by before my shift ends._" She said.

"Thank you, Dr. Fell." I said with a watery smile. "I really appreciate it."

"_Anytime, Elena. You can call me_ _Meredith._" She said and I laughed a little. "_And you can go on your trip. I have got everything ready for you; tell your father I would send the bill._"

"Okay, thanks again Meredith." I said as I dropped the phone and all eyes turned to look at me. Only my father got to ask me because I could see the nervous looks on their faces.

"So?"

"I am not bipolar." I said and my dad sighed as Bonnie launched herself at me. "That is not all; I have got a _real nasty migraine_." I said as I stole Meredith's words and I can see the sad looks on their faces but I know the pity looks aren't as bad as the ones that I would have seen if I was bipolar. I was caught off guard as my father moved to hug me and then Jeremy and then Bonnie.

"You are going to Richmond." My dad said with a smile."But you have to promise me you would be careful with your prescriptions and you would stay away from loud sounds." He said and I nodded.

"How do you know I don't like loud sounds anyway?"

"Your mother used to have migraines from time to time." He said with a shrug and I nodded, not knowing what else to say. That topic is hardly a topic of discussion in this house because my mother left us.

"Well, at least one of us is like her." Jeremy said in a snarky tone and I gave him a hard stare and he muttered sorry to my dad. "So, where is Caroline?"

"Out there being a control freak to someone else and not my daughter?" my father said and I rolled my eyes.

"Really dad?" I said and he shrugged.

"I don't like her."

"Good to know we agree on something." Jeremy said to our dad and I snorted.

"Well, I do like her and you guys have to suck it up." I said and dad rolled his eyes while Jeremy threw a glance at Bonnie before leaving the room. "Thanks for letting me go, dad." I said and I moved over to him and he kissed my forehead.

"Well, don't show your boo-"

"Ugh!" Bonnie said. "I promise she won't." Bonnie said as she tried to shut my father up and he arched a brow.

"Even you." He said and Bonnie nodded. "I would double your trip money and if you be the good girl you always are I would have a special gift waiting for you when you come home."

"Really?"

"Do you ever doubt it?" he said and I shook my head. So he kissed my forehead yet again, tapped Bonnie on the shoulders and left. I immediately jumped to hug Bonnie and she hugged me back instantly. I am excited yet nervous because this is the first time I would be away for three weeks without my family. I know I would miss them but I planned on making this break as fun as possible for me. I know that wouldn't be hard because I would be living with Aunt Jenna and her boyfriend for the whole three weeks and she is a rebel. I am not a rebel but I do know that I would have fun on this break.

I hope I would be able to count the next three weeks as the best weeks of my life.

..

_**I am not greedy but the reviews for last chapter put me in doubts whether to continue this pr not. I decide to add two or three chapters and if the reviews didn't pick up, then that would mean my readers don't like it, so I would stop.**_

_**I know you want to know what happened to Elena's mother and when Damon would appear. Damon would appear in the next chapter, it may or may not be long for Delena's meeting but it would be good. **_

_**Thanks for reading! And please review.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I watched the sign that mentioned 'welcome to Richmond' with a giggle as Bonnie ordered me to bring out the address. I reached to the backseat to take my phone from my bag and the sight that welcomed me made me groaned loudly.

"Ugh, seriously Caroline?" I said as I tried to adjust her skirt down her legs as she lay half naked on the backseat.

"Prude." She murmured and my mouth fell open but then I remembered Bonnie's advice, push her harder than she had pushed me.

"Bitch, do you mind?" I said. I know I am over reacting but that is just how it should be with Caroline. "It's my car." I said and she didn't reply me as she sat up, glared at me and took out a mirror from her handbag. I glared back and snatched my handbag from her side while I saw Bonnie trying so hard to suppress her laughter.

A few minutes later, we have got the directions to my aunt's house and I am so happy because I don't only get to spend my spring break with my friends, but I get to stay with my aunt. My favourite aunt. I was about to get out of the car as we parked when Bonnie called on to me and Caroline and we all stopped.

"You two," she started being the scary one. "You gotta suck any stupid fight up because we are here to stay and have fun. Elena, I don't even know what to say to you but Caroline, can you just stop trying to control everyone around?" Bonnie said and Caroline wanted to interrupt but Bonnie continued. "Just so you know, we are staying here because of Elena and you don't get to make her mad but-"

"I don't have any problems long as she let down her hair and stopped putting it up in those stupid braids-" Caroline stated as she glared at my hair and my mouth formed a little o as I objected.

"You don't get to tell me how I look."

"And you'd have a spring romance." Caroline said yet again and I saw Bonnie rolling her eyes from the corner of my eye as I turned to face Caroline fully.

"And damn right, you don't get to tell me what to do with my love life." I said in full defence of myself and I know I am starting to get angry but Bonnie stopped it.

"Stop it, okay?" bonnie said. "Caroline, just stay out of Elena's way. You know she hates when she is being told what to do."

"Well, it is such a shame that her hair is always in braids." Caroline said as she tried to get out of the car, not without adding. "Such an insult to pretty hair."

I got out of the car, stretched my legs and my shirt rode up, showing my belly and I jumped as I felt fingers tickling me. I turned around and saw my aunt with a big smile on her face and I laughed as she hugged me.

"Jenna." I shouted. The aunt thing is apparently making Jenna feel so old so she forbade me from calling her aunt. "Where is Alaric?"

"You just missed him." she said as she draped her arm around my neck as she waved to my friends. "He is away for a three weeks lecture in California." She said and I frowned.

"Darn it." I said. "Not only did I miss going to Los Angeles, I might not be able to see him all three weeks." I pouted and she pinched my cheek as we grabbed our bags and started getting in.

"I am pretty sure he'll come back before you leave." she said as we all walked the way down to their door and their house is amazing. "So, make yourselves at home kids. I would probably not be around all the time so you are on your own. Do whatever you want, go wherever you want but promise me no-"

"Showing boobs." Caroline interrupted in a cheeky tone and we all turned to look at her. "You don't have to worry about that, especially with your niece." Caroline said and I blushed bright red as Bonnie glared at her and Caroline shrugged. Jenna simply laughed off the matter and showed us to our room.

Three weeks in the same room, just the three of us, someone is pretty sure not going to make it to the end of this trip and I am talking about Caroline or myself. We sat all together, ate lunch and it was great to see my friends are having a good time with my aunt.

My aunt is about two inches taller than me and I am 5'5" right now. She has strawberry blonde hair and she is the most free spirited person I have ever met. She is the youngest in my father's family and the only person I know that is a little close to her in nature is my cousin, Amara. She is the only daughter of my father's brother, Grayson Gilbert. It has been a while since I saw her last, she spent a summer with us when I was 13 and she was 16. Now she is 19 and in L.A. I haven't been in touch with her since forever but I still love her to death and to be honest she is one of my reasons of wanting to go to L.A.

"Jenna, when was the last time you saw Amara?" I asked while I was helping my aunt with the dishes and I know my friends are up in 'our' bedroom to freshen up.

"It has been a while to be honest but I Skype with her not long ago." Jenna said. "She was asking about you."

"Really?" I smiled. "What does she look like now?" I asked with a giggle and Jenna handed me the last plate over to rinse as she turned to look at me.

"What you'd look like in three years." she said and I laughed loudly at the response. I don't know why but Amara might be my favourite person in the whole world because she is too caring and loving. I know we aren't best buddies or anything, hell, she might not even take me seriously the way I do her but she helped me a lot when we spent that summer together and I would never forget that. "So are you going out tonight?" Jenna asked and I shrugged and she rolled her eyes as she gestured for me to follow her. "I know you have a GPS in that amazing car of yours but I am going to give you a map, and you'll be able to locate all the places you wanna go easily." She said as she opened a drawer and pulled out the map. It looked like a tourist's map because it carried all the best places that are in the capital city of Virginia and I couldn't help the little squeal that escaped my mouth as I ran to show my friends.

"So, we are going to malls tonight." Caroline said clapping her hands together and even though the idea sounds tempting, I am not going to risk having any headache tonight.

"Caroline, I don't know if I can but you guys can go ahead." I said. "I can wait for you in the car."

"Elena, not every mall plays loud music you know." Bonnie said and I know she is right. Bonnie would never do anything that would mean harm to me. "We can window shop if you don't trust inside the malls."

"How about we shop in the less noisy malls and then window shop in the noisy ones." Caroline said and I was about to throw a witty remark her way but Bonnie's eye stopped me and I laughed inwardly but I couldn't resist.

"Brilliant, Care, this is the best advice you've ever given me." I said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I am only trying to be less pushy because we are staying at your aunt's and you would throw me out anytime."

"Damn right, I would!"

"So, let's just keep out of each other's ways okay?" she said and I nodded. Good, I know I would never be able to throw Caroline out but she is scared to be left alone, so I know I have one thing against her.

Two hours later, we were walking down the streets of the pretty state because we decided to ditch the car and walk. I was wearing a polka dotted high waist dress that stopped just above my knees and Jenna did my braids again. Caroline has been ranting about it all night but she just doesn't get it. I look scary with my hair down because it is too long. I also want to put my hair down but it is too long and I don't want to trim it. I am lucky Jenna knows some pretty braid styles and she did my hair. Even Caroline admitted it wasn't too bad.

We talked a lot as we walked and we even stopped and have some ice cream at a shop but at the other side of the shop, where the bathroom was located, that is where spring break was going on fully. I had to close my eyes to pass many people and I even hear some laughing at me but I didn't care. Caroline was giggling all along and it didn't surprise me, while Bonnie was simply blushing.

"We aren't on spring break." Caroline sighed as we get back on the streets. "We are just on some weird pre teen trip because we are not enjoying ourselves like we should."

"No one is stopping you from _enjoying_ yourself Caroline." I retorted and Caroline snorted. She was about to reply when Bonnie caught our attention.

"Caroline, look, a lingerie shop." Bonnie said and I rolled my eyes because Bonnie knew that would be the only thing that would grab her attention.

"Oh my." Caroline squealed as we all followed her but we decided to go inside the hallways of the shop and take a look at them. No one wanted to get in anyway, except for Caroline of course. "Elena, I would buy you that one." She said as she pointed to red lacy lingerie and I know she was expecting me to blush or cover my eyes so she would laugh but I didn't.

"What are you, my partner?" I smirked and she laughed as she turned around, blabbering all sort of things to us about lingerie. I got tired and I wanted to leave when a price tag caught my eye on one of them and I called my friends over. "You are surprised?" Caroline scoffed. "Honey, there are much more expensive ones, this is just 500 bucks."

"You say that like we aren't talking about dollars." I said and Bonnie laughed. They continued peeping into the shop as I stayed in between them with Caroline in front of me and Bonnie at my back, just as I turned to look at the shop once again a voice nearly whispered near me and I jumped as I turned to look at my intruder.

"The red one would suit you." The voice said and Caroline turned around to look at the guy. She got to see his face but I didn't because he walked away. What surprised me is Caroline taking away the compliment that was meant for me. But it didn't matter to me because I think the guy is a pervert to even imagine me in lingerie. I looked at his retreating back, he was wearing a simple black shirt and he has a hat on his head but who cares? I turned to see Caroline still raving about the 'compliment' that was meant for me and I shook my head because it was funny and I really didn't take that as a compliment.

But my insides betrayed me because I totally want to see what this guy looked like.

"Do you see his eyes?" Caroline giggled. "They are so blue, our kids are going to have the bluest eyes ever and-"

"Hello?" another guy which I didn't get to see his face properly too because Bonnie pulled me away interrupted Caroline's little rambling and I might have seen him talking to the mysterious guy a few moments back as Caroline turned to him.

"Is Caroline insane?" Bonnie whispered as Caroline walked a little ahead of us with the guy and I chuckled.

"Finally." I said and Bonnie glared at me.

"That guy was talking to you." She said and I shrugged.

"I know." I laughed. "I am just letting her enjoy it while she can because this is a big city and we are probably never going to see him again."

"I doubt that." Bonnie murmured and with a wink she added "He thinks you are hot." She said and then told me we might see him again and I hoped she is right because I want to see those blue eyes Caroline was gushing about.

"So guys, we are invited to a party." Caroline rushed back to us and I wanted to go against this but Bonnie pinched me and I kept quiet. "That guy that left is Tyler." She explained. "He is gorgeous and I totally plan on setting you up tomorrow." She said as she looked at me and I laughed sarcastically. "I am serious, I even told him we are 18 and don't you ever say we are not because we might get kicked out of the party before we know."

"We would be if we happened to be there." I said and Bonnie glared at me.

"Of course we are going." Bonnie said and I tried to force myself to be okay with the idea and when I remembered I might get to see the guy that I didn't get to see his face, I convinced my irrational brain that I am going and it won't stop me from going.

"Oh and the guy with the blue eyes is Damon." Caroline winked. "I totally plan on meeting him tomorrow." She said as Bonnie and I exchanged looks and I rolled my eyes at Caroline's lack of common sense.

After we went home that night, I called my father and to my surprised I felt tears in my eyes as I talked to him because I missed him. I have never been away from him for a break, we have been on so many vacations with him but we are always together. He warned me again about the whole boys and booze thing and I promised him I would be careful. I intend to be careful but I know I deserve to have a little fun and I would. I told Aunt Jenna about the party and she told me to be careful too about the party and I told her I would too. I know everyone is trying to look out for me and I really appreciate having them. I am not an ungrateful person that mistakes caring for torturing and I know I would never.

..

We walked into the party hand in hand and I am really nervous because this isn't my type of scene. The music is too loud and there are people dancing everywhere. It is a decent party but still, not my definition of decent. Caroline let go of my hand as she shouted something about going to get this Tyler guy for me. I rolled my eyes as another guy that looked about eighteen came to us and started talking. It looks like Bonnie has got a catch.

"I am Elijah." He said and I smiled as I shake his hand, he seems like a good guy. No guy in this generation we live in would shake your hand on first meeting.

"I am Elena and my friend is Bonnie." I said and I surprised myself because I totally want Bonnie have a good time and this guy is her type.

He turned his gaze to Bonnie and she blushed bright red as he took her hand and he kissed it. I giggled as the sight and looked away. after a few minutes I realised I wasn't needed in the conversation so I slowly stepped out to the balcony and sat on the seat that was facing into the city, I know it isn't the prettiest sight because the building is not that tall but it is enjoyable so I sat down alone with my thoughts as I sipped my drink and started chatting with Jeremy on my phone. Jeremy decided he wants to go out so we stopped texting and I started to get bored.

I heard footsteps coming from the other side of the balcony and that is when I realised the door I came out from wasn't the only one in the balcony. I am a little scared about what would happen so I adjusted the seat and I was able to see a little of what was happening in the party. I am still not able to see the person so I calmed down and I could make out a little of what I see. It was a guy, of course, he is tall and he has dark hair, his face is still not in view but I know he is wearing denims from the view. And then it hit me, Caroline must have sent that Tyler guy to come sit with me. When he finally approached me, I could see what he looked like, not everything but I can see the outline of his face as he sat across from me.

"Did Caroline tell you to come here?" I asked trying to sound serious and he arched a brow.

"No." He said with a smile and suddenly he is invading my personal space as his knees pressed against mine. I pulled back but instead I almost fell out of my seat and he caught me with an amazing smile on his face. I blushed as I whispered a thank you and he shrugged.

"So, I don't know what Caroline told you but I am sorry," I tried to reason with him. "I am not interested."

"Ouch." He said and it was like he was surprised I would turn him down but come on, why would he even like me.

"I didn't mean to be rude or anything." I started to blabber. "I am sure you are a great guy and you'll have no trouble finding someone else. Especially in there." I shrugged and he laughed. It must be my words of him finding someone else easily.

"I don't think I want someone else." He said as he gently took a sip from his drink that I didn't notice because I was busy noticing his face. "Especially not 'in there'." He mimicked my tone and I rolled myself as I drop my now empty glass.

"Suit yourself. But just to be straight, it is not going to happen so we should just chill." I winced a little at my dejecting tone and it didn't suit to bother him because he shrugged.

"Suits me." he said and I looked up at him because he is way too smart. "Are you always this blunt, though?"

"I am sorry if that was rude." I said as my cheeks heated a little.

"Alright." He laughed. I turned a little again to steal a glance and he was looking right at me with a big smile and I heated a little. I felt something moving in my stomach and it must be the famous butterflies. I thought I was supposed to shoot this guy down and not feel attracted to him? I scolded inwardly as I tore my gaze away from him and then I saw Caroline standing with another guy. It must be the mysterious Damon. I just wished she had told me Tyler as the most attractive man to ever walk on this earth because I am trying so hard not to explode here.

"So tell me something about yourself." he asked and I am surprised that he still wants to stay here because if he is really working on the plan to get me to make out with him, then it is working. And I don't really want it to because it is not even a month since I got out of a relationship.

"I am an open book." I shrugged and he laughed as he pointed a finger at me.

"I reject that." he said. "You don't look open to me." the way he said it was so soft that I agreed even if I didn't want to. "Tell me where you come from."

"Mystic Falls, Virginia." I said and his eyes widen as he looked away. "Do you know the place?"

"Yeah, I mean I have heard one or two things about it." he said in a tone that sounded like he didn't want to talk about it and I let it slip. After all, I didn't say I want to know about him –even if I want to with all my heart.

We fell into a silence after the Mystic falls thing and I scolded myself because I was feeling unnerved by the effect he has on me. And he kind of moved backwards a little after we talked about Mystic Falls, it is surprising how I am feeling so warm when it is obvious that it is a little cold in the city.

I looked up just in time to see Caroline in view and I watched as an unfamiliar man walked to her.

"That must be Damon." I said with a little smile on my face. I must really want to see his eyes but then again, no eyes would be as blue as the ones that are right in front of me now.

"What?" He turned sharply and looked around. "Where?"

"With Caroline." I said and he looked. The guy seemed totally into her and from the look on Caroline's face, there was confusion. "I don't think she is going to have problem, do you?"

"Problem with what?" Tyler asked as he looked back to me.

"Damon." I said in a duh tone. "She couldn't stop raving about him all night yesterday, she said she would get a chance to get to know him." I heard him chuckle as he looked at me, amused. "She's wearing the red top because it is her lucky top and she guessed it is his favourite colour."

"Guessed?"

"Yeah, something about him talking about red yesterday." I said as I dismissed the matter because I don't want to tell Tyler that Caroline took my compliment.

"I can't believe she went through all this trouble because he is obviously interested." I said. "Don't you think?" I asked when he didn't reply and he smiled.

"If you like that sort." He simply replied and I tuned to look at him, taken aback by his reply.

"She is petite, strawberry blonde and natural blue eyes." I paused as I looked into his way more natural ones. "The only sort that doesn't like that doesn't like girls." I can't believe I am complimenting Caroline this way because if she had known about it, she would haunt me with it forever.

"I thought many might prefer tall, willowy types with big brown eyes and long brown hair." He said and before he said the last word, he touched the end of my braid that fell to the side. I swallowed and blushed deeply at the contact. For some stupid reason, I wanted him to touch my hair more. I wanted to let my hair down and let it fall to the sides so he could run his fingers through every inch of it. The way he had described me was so flattering and I hoped he didn't notice my blush because I can feel it all the way down from my neck to my face.

"Willowy?" I asked a little amused.

"You know, the slender and-"

"I know what it means." I interrupted. I was just a little surprised by what he said and his hand fell from my hair to my lap.

"Very graceful." He added in a silent tone and I rolled my eyes as I moved my leg and his hand fell to his side.

"I told you, you don't need to do that." I said and he shrugged. "He doesn't look anything like I imagined." I said as Damon came into full view with Caroline and he turned too.

"Who, Damon?"

"Yeah, I thought he would be taller and more noticeable." I said and then he adjusted his seat so we were both facing into the scene inside and I became aware as his knees started pressing against mine yet again.

"How did she describe him?" he asked as he moved closer to my side and I know he is pretending not to see what is going inside but I knew better than that.

"She saw him for a split second." I chuckled as I begin to count Caroline's words with my fingers. "Apparently he is tall dark, handsome, great body and eyes." I laughed as I made a face because she was wrong about the tall part. "Sounds too good to be true. This is Caroline's version of course and I am only quoting here 'when he looks at you, it is like you are the only person in the room. Stupefying eyes.' wonder how she knew that." I said and muttered the last part as I snapped my eyes back to Tyler beside me and that is the first time I see his eyes in full view all night. they are not just blue, if you ask me I'll say his eyes change colour but his eyes are grey-blue, I got drowned in them and I feel like my eyes are turning ugly as his beautiful ones stared into mine so I looked away. This right here is what looks so good to be true.

"And what did she say about me?"

"Not much to be honest." I said. "But that you were gorgeous and you looked like you know how to give a girl a good time."

"And you need a good time?"

"Caroline thinks so."I laughed. "She is supposed to be my best friend but we don't get along much because she thinks I am anti-social and my hair shouldn't be like this."

"What is so wrong about it?" he asked surprised and I arched a brow as he stared at my hair and he looked back to me again. "The braids? I think they are gorgeous."

"Right." I scoffed with a laugh.

"I am serious."

"You haven't seen me in the ones my dad make that is why." I said and he had to laugh about that because I did too because I didn't mean to let that out. I wasn't embarrassed a bit about it because there is no female around to do it for me.

"Your dad braids your hair?"

"Happens when you don't have a mother." I replied wittily and just like normal people I expected him to say 'I'm sorry' but he didn't. I felt a little disappointed but then again I don't want people feeling sorry for me. And the I am sorry thing is getting a little too old. I rubbed my arms as I started getting a little cold and it looked like it was going to rain.

"Are you getting cold? We have been out here a while." He said as he began to remove his black leather jacket and I tried to stop him but he was too fast in putting it on my shoulders. I whispered thank you and he smiled softly at me.

"Do you want to go back inside?" I said quickly, he probably wants me to follow him. "Don't let me keep you; it is just not my scene in there."

"Have you had dinner?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, nights like this, I prefer midnight breakfast." I looked to my watch and it is already ten thirty.

"Let me drop you home." He said and I laughed.

"Are you leading up to invitation or are you saying I am drunk? Either way, I am not following you." I said and he laughed. "I didn't even take alcohol." This made him laughed harder and I turned to look at him.

"Honey, if you had a drink at this party then it has alcohol in it." he said. "No matter what." My mouth fell open and I smacked myself inwardly at my naivety. "So what about dinner?"

"Don't think you can bully me into a date just because Caroline told you I am unhappy." I said and his laugh grew harder and he put his head in his hands and I watched him. Even his laugh was too hot and I want to pull him in closer and kiss the hell out of him. But then again, he is an arrogant jackass and I want to play hard to get. Before I managed to lose my dignity just by listening to his laugh, I stood and he looked up.

"Are you going in?" he asked, rising as well. He is so tall and my height stopped around his shoulders. I had to look up to see into his eyes as he arched a brow waiting for my answer.

"I am going home." I said simply as I hold on to his jacket and for some reason I don't want to remove it, so I didn't. "It was nice to meet you, Tyler, have a good night." I nodded politely and held my hand out for him. As soon as he took it I realised my mistake because I felt a bold of electricity rushing up my heart to my face. I wanted to pull it back but his grip was firm. A few moments of looking into his eyes, I melted and before I realised it, he had me in his arms, kissing me. It was gentle as his hand moved to cradle the back of my neck as his thumbs danced along there. I felt myself leaning into him as the butterflies in my belly started dancing and my mind didn't remind me to push him away. Instead the hands I raised slid up his chest then rounded his neck as I played with the cotton material he was now wearing. My fingers moved to his hair and so did his, it was about to turn out into a full make out session in the balcony of some house I didn't know when I decided to make the move and pull away. I didn't push him but I refused to look at him.

His fingers moved to my chin as he tilted my head and I looked into his eyes, so full and blue now. His hand moved to touch my hair as he whispered. "Good night, beautiful." He walked away, into the shadows and I watched his retreating back as he left. I moved my palms to squeeze my arm when I felt leathery.

"Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit." I muttered as I quickly moved into the party, trying to find Tyler to give him his jacket I bumped into Caroline.

"Who, girl, what happened to you?" she asked and I looked up at her. "You have that guilty look." she said when my eyes scanned the room trying to find him but I didn't see him.

"Nothing." I said as I gave up and turned to her with a smile. "It seems like you had a good time." I said. "You look totally hot for each other."

"What?" Caroline asked and I frowned.

"You and Damon." I said. "He couldn't take his eyes off you."

"What? He didn't even come here." Caroline replied sadly. "Even if e did, I couldn't find him."

"Then who was the guy you were talking to? Dark and handsome?"

"Oh!" Caroline laughed. "That wasn't Damon. That was Tyler."

Her words made my blood rushing to my feet and my eyes widen. If I didn't have a little control, I would have started shaking by now.

"Are you sure?" I asked, horrified with the situation I found myself in.

"Duh, what is with you?" she asked, annoyed by my behaviour and this time she has all the right to be.

"Then who was-" a voice cut me off before I got to ask Caroline and I turned and watched the guy standing with Caroline a few minutes back.

"You must be Elena." He said. "I am Tyler." Oh. My. God. And then I saw him, his blue eyes looking right at me with a wicked smile on his face. I stared at him unable to think of anything but how perfect he looked under the bright lights. "This is Damon." Tyler explained and my shoulders dropped as I moved away from them to find Bonnie. I want to leave this place ASAP. I can't believe I have been talking to the guy that whispered in my ear last night. I mean how stupid was I? How couldn't I recognise his voice? I should have known he is Caroline's Damon when I saw the bluest eyes. I have totally messed up.

I was going down the stairs when a hand caught my arm and I know it was him.

"I am sorry." He said and I shrugged off his jacket and got free as I ran away and moved inside a room and locked the door. I can't believe I told him everything 'stupefying eyes, when he looks at you...' I know they are Caroline's words not mine but I added fuel to his ego. I texted both Bonnie and Caroline to meet me at the car because I am having a headache and when my phone beeped, I thanked god because it was Bonnie asking where I am because I they are already there. I carefully looked and when I didn't see Damon anywhere, I ran out and then I tried to act normally because I don't want Caroline to know about it.

Caroline would never find out.

..

_**Longest chapter I have ever written. Took me five hours but I have inspirations. I would try to update tomorrow but if I didn't, then it would take a little time to update. If you find any mistake, I am really sorry because I didn't read it again. It took all my time. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Tell me what you think about Delena's meeting. **_

_**Please review. **_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been two days since Damon fooled me that night and I still feel stupid about it. I told Bonnie when Caroline was taking a bath after we reached home. Even though Bonnie promised she wouldn't tell Caroline, she still thinks there is no point in hiding it. After all, Damon showed his interest in me and not the other way. I didn't even know who he was.

What I don't understand is how I am unable to take him off my mind. The regret of giving him back his jacket still lingered in my stomach; his scent was so sweet and I want to hold on to it. Damn, that guy and his looks, I feel like I am being totally unreasonable with my thoughts but how is it possible that I can't stop thinking of him, his words, his touch, and his kiss? I am all bothered for him and I don't know how to be bothered for a guy. My heart is aching to see him –even though I am still mad at him. I want to sit near him again and listen to all his cocky and soft words. I don't know what is wrong with me.

Why am I thinking about a guy my best friend wants?

"Elena!" Caroline's voice snapped me back into reality and I turned in bed to look at her. "You have been gloomy since that day at the party." She noticed.

"Wow, Care, you do care." I replied in a sarcastic manner and she rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know I am a bitch but I care about you because you care about me." she said. "It is like returning favours." She said and I shrugged. "I think you have met someone."

"W-what?" I stuttered. "N-no, I didn't."

"And you are lying." She said. "Listen, Tyler is great guy and you'll totally get along with him." she said in a silent voice and I nodded. "Can't say the same for Damon." She said and my heart started racing so fast I could hear it in my ears. "He barely looked at me twice when Tyler introduced us. He excused himself immediately."

"He will come around." I said and I tried to contain my jealousy because the sight of Damon with Caroline, not something I want to see.

"Should I dye my hair?" she asked and my eyes widened.

"Why? Because of Damon?" I asked and she nodded.

"Maybe he likes brunettes or red heads." She said and I laughed.

"Don't go through all that trouble." I said as Bonnie interrupted us and I thanked God for her presence.

"So what are we doing today, spring breakers?" Bonnie waggled her brows and I arched a brow because I haven't seen Bonnie in this full energy before.

"You tell us," I replied and Caroline cleared her throat and we all turned to look at her.

"What? I know Bonnie wants to go and see that Elijah guy." Caroline said and Bonnie's eyes sparkled because Caroline caught her. "But I thought you know Jeremy likes you?" Caroline blurted out and I groaned.

"Yeah." Bonnie shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

"Are you going to have sex with this Elijah guy?" Caroline asked again and I rolled my eyes.

"He is only Elijah." Bonnie defended as she continued. "And I am not going to let my best friend's baby brother take my virginity." Bonnie said and my hands flew to my ear.

"Seriously?" I shouted and Caroline laughed so hard because that is her favourite subject of discussion. "He is my little brother."

"That was sarcasm, Elena," Bonnie replied. "A weapon that works on Caroline."

"Not this time." I murmured as I watched Caroline laughing and Bonnie apologised silently. "So are we going out?" I tried to lighten the mood between me and Bonnie and they both nodded.

So we went out.

We went to the park and we met Elijah there, we sat and talked for a long time and I realised in all my dreams, I have dreamt of having a guy like Elijah. But meeting Damon in a short span of time had shattered that. I don't want a safe guy. I want a dangerous one - someone like Damon - someone that would know what I want just by looking into my eyes.

Elijah told us he is nineteen, and he has a brother named Klaus who is twenty two and friends with Damon, so right there I know that Damon's age must be around that too and I am not surprised. I swallowed hard but then again, Caroline told Tyler we are eighteen so it is not a problem. It is just spring break; no one should care about petty things like age. So I decided to let everyone believe that I was eighteen too.

Just as I looked up from my reverie, Tyler and Damon were standing beside us and I blinked to make sure I was seeing right. This can't be happening. I looked to Caroline and saw a mischievous smile on her face and I knew she had this planned. I sighed in annoyance as Elijah left with Bonnie to God knows where and I get stuck with Caroline, Tyler and Damon. Oh, joy.

"Elena," Tyler nodded politely at me and I smiled tightly at him. I don't want to give them the wrong impression but suddenly I don't want them here because I wasn't ready to face Damon again. I wanted to see him again but not this way. I should have gotten my words planned because I really want him to know what he did was wrong.

"Should have told you." He said as he sat down beside me and Tyler sat down beside Caroline. I am a little happy Caroline is focused on Tyler and not her winning-Damon's-heart mission.

"Yup, you should have." I replied as I continued to play with my phone in my hands and refused to look at him.

"It was irresistible." He smiled and I rolled my eyes as I tried so hard not to snap.

"It was unforgiveable." I said. "How could you do that? I made a fool of myself and-"

"Do you guys want drinks?" Tyler asked and I nodded and Damon did the same. I saw Caroline trying so hard to get Damon to look at her but he has his eyes focused on me and I don't want her to suspect anything.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I said and Damon interrupted.

"No, I was going to ask you something actually." He said. "You guys can go." He made the gesture with his hand and Caroline looked between us suspiciously before she left with an annoyed expression on her face. "You were talking."

"Damn, right, I was." I said as I stood up. I feel like the gesture wasn't needed but I tend to over react about things. "You know Caroline likes you and you just decided to make out with me."

"I didn't know."

"Lies." I interrupted and he bit his lip. Got him.

"Okay, so maybe I did." He said. "But I don't like her." he said as I moved to sit down beside him again and he turned to look at me. "And what do you expect me to do when the girl I like is right in front of my eyes?"

"I don't like you." I said, trying to sound firm, but he smirked down at me.

"Lies." He said, his confidence surprising me.

"Okay, maybe I do, but Caroline can never know about what happened, okay?"

"Yes." He said in a simple manner.

"Yes?"

"Yeah, I thought we are making a deal here?" he said and I arched a brow. "You know, we don't tell her about that night and just tell her that we bonded here and we like each other."

"Ha-ha, what are we, 12?" I said sarcastically.

"One of us is." He shrugged and when he saw I am serious about it he turned serious too.

"Damon, Caroline would never agree." I told him and he sighed.

"I know the plan is a bit lame but you've got a better plan, beautiful?" he asked with a sweet smile and I rolled my eyes even though all I want to was to kiss him right there.

"Caroline doesn't have to know and-" I paused because I know my idea is the lamest. "If you get to know her, she is amazing." I said, and he burst out laughing, not because he didn't believe Caroline was amazing, but because I wanted him to go out with her. I just stared at him.

"You are serious, aren't you?" he said as he looked up and I shrugged. "It is not going to happen." He said simply and I looked at him, surprised.

"And why is that?"

"Haven't I made that clear since that night? It is you that I like, not your Barbie friend." He admitted as his hand moved to touch my side braid as he tugged it down gently and looked straight into my eyes. "You might as well get a better plan because your friend _**will**_ find out, beautiful."

"Stop calling me that." I snapped and he arched one dark brow as he looked down at me carefully.

"What, _**beautiful?**_" he said again and I shook my head at his attitude, he infuriated me. "Come on, we both know you don't want to hurt your friend."

"And we both know that you are not rude enough to turn her down." I said and before he could reply, I continued. "Caroline, Damon has been asking me about you and I said, 'why not hear from the girl herself'?" I said as I stood up and Damon looked at me with a surprised expression on his face. I know he didn't see them coming back. I know I have thrown myself into a deep hole but I know Damon would not turn Caroline down. I watched slowly as Damon's expression turned from surprised to a very wicked smile and I swallowed a lump that came up my throat because I know what he is preparing is way too worse for Caroline. Or me.

Damon stood up and took Caroline's hand in his as he walked right beside me and whispered in my ear: "I thought you don't want your friend to get hurt?" his words startled me because Caroline looked at him too as he whispered in my ear as she asked him.

"What was that?"

"Was just thanking Elena." He said my name for the first time and my knees felt like jelly because no one has ever said my name that perfectly and I don't think anyone ever will. They walked past us and I heard Tyler's chuckle beside me as I threw a questioning look at him and he shrugged.

"You like her, don't you?" I asked and he shrugged.

"She seems to be interested in the likes of him." he said as he handed me a drink and gestured for me to sit down and we did.

"Why don't you just talk to her?"

"She is head over heels for him, I would be crazy to go there." He said and I nodded. "So you and Damon?"

"What about us?"

"I know he was with you that night night." he said and I looked at my drink as I played with the cup and he smiled. "You are one hell of a friend."

"Oh, I don't want trouble." I smiled and he nodded in understanding. "So, you and Damon are like best buddies?"

"Nope." He replied simply. "His best buddy is outta town that is why he hangs out with me and Elijah. He is older than us." He said and I wished he didn't have to remind me about that.

"Klaus?"

"Nope, Klaus is right in town but he is not exactly in this area." Tyler explained. "So where are you from? Didn't get the chance to ask Caroline."

"Mystic Falls." I said and he looked up.

"Wow, really?" I nodded and his smile grew bigger. "Left since I was three, my father got promoted, and we came back here, but that is my hometown." He said and I got excited because meeting people that knows my town and even lived in there is like finding out that you're going to Disneyland.

"You haven't gone back since then?"

"Well, our family is dispersed. Some here, some in California and some in Chicago."

"Awesome." I said as I leaned in to hear more.

"But if I would stay in the family business, which I want to, there is a chance I would go back to Mystic Falls."

"Oh, I do hope so." I said a little quickly and I don't want him to think of me as a weird person but I think he really is a great guy, even if I don't like him romantically. "So, any more people from Mystic Falls here?"

"Elijah's family and Damon." He said and I waited for him to continue. It isn't a surprise that I didn't know any of them because it is obvious they haven't grown up there. "Damon has never been there, I guess. He doesn't live here too, he is on some weird break up trip and he would stay if he gets a reason." Tyler explained and I gestured for him to continue. "He got out of a long time relationship and the breakup was bad so, he is going 'round the globe because he doesn't want to see his ex for the next three months or so, but he is always coming to Richmond because his family is here, but he lives in L.A." Wow. Can he just take me away? I thought in my head because no one understands my love for L.A., but maybe he would.

"That's sad."

"Yeah." he answered.

"He said he didn't know Mystic Falls though."

"Something about his family." He said and I understood. I know about family issues so, I wouldn't go deeper or try to judge. "But his sister is in this town, you are going to like her."

"Let's hope I would get to meet her." I said with a smile and he smiled back. "Don't worry, Caroline will come around." I said and he scoffed as if he didn't believe me. "I know her and I know she will, especially if he doesn't pay her much attention."

"It is Damon." He huffed in a tone that sounded like I am way too naive.

"What do you mean by that?"

"A girl would be blind not to fall for that and right now, he is going to take anything he gets in his hands." He said and my mouth fell open at the thought of Damon using Caroline then leaving her. "Except it is you, of course."

"What are you saying?" I said. "We didn't even spend an hour together."

"Well, you had him hooked, believe it or not." He said and my belly started doing flips but I concentrated. "He likes you and he doesn't like girls, especially after his break up but guess you are different."

"Thanks for the ego boost but I don't think so." I said and I feel like I need to find Caroline and get her away from Damon. If anything Tyler said is true then I need to go and save Caroline from Damon, not that I think he is dangerous or anything but I don't want her heart to get broken. "I need to go and find Caroline." I said as I picked up my purse and Tyler stood up with me.

"Hey, he is not going to hurt her." Tyler said.

"Physically." I interrupted. "Listen, I know you didn't mean to make your friend look bad so, you can spare yourself the guilt."

"He is not bad, okay?" he said and I stopped. "I was just telling you because I know you like him too." he said as he moved closer to me. "I think you should let Caroline make her own mistakes instead of saving her and getting her to hate you in the process." Tyler said and I knew he was right because my shoulders slumped in defeat but the image of Damon kissing Caroline like he kissed me that night popped into my head and I know I must find them because it cannot happen.

I started walking and I saw Tyler let his hands fall to his side in defeat too as he followed me and we saw them sitting under a tree. Caroline was practically sitting on his lap and I felt a pang of jealousy poke at my heart as I saw his arm around her waist. The look on his face was wrong; I knew he was faking everything because he doesn't have that simple look he had when we were together that night.

"Caroline." I called out and she whispered something in Damon's ear before she stood up and walked to me. I watched as Damon smirked at me and I stood there watching him with a death glare in my eyes. I am not at all mad that he might be using my friend but I know I don't want to see them sitting so close like that. I don't want my friend with the guy that got me all hot and bothered. I was not sure whether what I was feeling is genuine like or just lust but I tried to convince myself it is all because of Caroline. I am trying to protect my best friend. "We have to leave."

"I know the way home." She replied silently and I looked at her.

"Caroline, you don't understand." I said as I grabbed her wrist. "We need to leave, now." I said and she watched in surprised was she pulled her hand away. Then I realised I was too harsh. What got into me?

"Just because we are living at your aunt's house doesn't mean you give me a curfew, Elena." She said in defense of herself and I know I needed to apologize but I didn't. "Go, I will find my way home."

"Caroline, we are leaving that is why Elena wants you to come with her." Tyler tried to reason with her as Damon got on his feet and walked to us.

"I am still not going with her." Caroline glared at me as she grabbed her purse and her next move got me because she kissed Damon. My worst nightmare just happened in front of me, but it was just a little peck and a wink before she left. I stared at her open-mouthed as she left and Tyler followed her.

"Damn!" Damon said as he clicked his tongue and came to stand right beside me. "Feisty, but not as you. I can manage." He shrugged and then winked at me before he started walking away but I caught his hand.

"You stay away from my friend, okay?"

"Uh, I don't think so." He said as I released his arm and he folded his arms against his chest.

"I know you just want her as a rebound, and she deserves so much better than that." I said to him and his face fell as the mention of rebound.

"What else did he say to you?"

"Does it matter?" I asked and he arched a brow. "Just stay away from her."

"Twenty minutes back you are setting me up with her, what is with you?"

"Listen, I am sorry for whatever your ex-girlfriend put you through, but don't think you can take revenge on me or my friend." I said in a pretty defensive tone and he rolled his eyes because my argument is invalid and I knew it is too.

"Are you really trying to protect your friend here?" Damon asked me as he moved two steps closer to me so his face is only inches away from mine. "Maybe you should start asking yourself why you don't want your friend with me instead of beating around the bush." He said as he walked away and I knew he was right. He was right since from the start and it irritated me because I don't know what this feeling is.

"You okay?" I heard Bonnie asked from behind me and I turned around and sighed in relief as I caught her arm and pulled her towards a seat and sat with her. I told her everything that happened including what Tyler told me about Damon's breakup and I waited to listen to her advice.

"Do you think I love him?" I asked nervously.

"No, you idiot." Bonnie answered quickly and I felt relief washed over me. "He must be one hell of a kisser if you don't want anyone near him." she waggled her brows and I blushed. "And I know he has the looks."

"Hello? Advice, remember?" it is bad enough that one of my friends want Damon more than anything, I don't need the other reminding me of his perfection.

"Yeah, right." She said. "I know you have never loved Brady."

"What I felt for Brady isn't remotely close to what I feel for Damon." I told her. "And it is so confusing because I barely know this guy."

"You've been dating Brady for more than a year and he ended up cheating on you." she said and I winced. "It doesn't matter how much you know the person, if you have a connection then that is all it takes to work."

"Connection." I chuckled. "I know I like him." I said silently. "But I can't because Caroline has been rambling about him since day we came, it is unfair to just feel this way or even act on it."

"Elena, we are here for three weeks." Bonnie said. "We didn't come here to make life choices, we came here to make mistakes and go back regretting them. We all know what we signed up for when we came here."

"You are right." I laughed. "Go mistake."I said as I pumped my fist into the air and Bonnie laughed. What I didn't know is how this mistake would change my life forever. "So, what do you think of Damon?" I asked because I want her opinion of him.

"I think he has a great breakup plan." She said and I laughed. "Seriously, Elena, who in the world goes through a bad breakup and end up going around the globe instead of rotting in their room listening to country music?" she said and I shrugged. "And you know damn right you listened to every Taylor Swift song when you dumped Brady. I think what he is doing is healthy."

"But he doesn't have to use her." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"What happened to letting her make her own mistakes?" Bonnie said. "I know Caroline, and Damon is not the type of guy she wants to fall in love with. He is the guy she wants to jump in bed with and you can't argue with me over that."

"You are right." Disgust arose when I thought about Caroline sleeping with Damon, but if it showed on my face, Bonnie didn't see it.

"And what did Tyler say about Elijah's connection with Mystic Falls?"

"Just that it is their hometown." I smiled because Bonnie was never a curious person. "It is like they have some Mystic Falls reunion here because they all know each other." Our laughs echoed through the silence of the .

"So, are his eyes really that blue?" Bonnie asked and I bumped her shoulder and smirked.

"They are _**that **_blue." I answered. "Blue in the dark and greyish in the light." I said in a dreamy tone as Bonnie smacked me playfully.

"Whoa, woman, don't go jumping on him the next time you see him." Bonnie said and I laughed because I want to. "We don't want Caroline murdering you before you go back home."

My phone beeped and I saw an unknown number texted me, it was Tyler. Caroline must have given him in the whole setting up thing.

"Tyler is inviting us over to his house tomorrow for movies night." Elena said. "There will be beer –and I am quoting here 'and a lot of cute boys'," I laughed and Bonnie did the same. "Caroline and Damon are in, are we?"

"Yup."

"To mistakes." I said as I raised my hand for her to high five and she did.

"To mistakes."

..

_**Special thanks to my beta KeiaWinchester. Yes, I finally got a beta. ;) **_

_**There will be Damon's POV next chapter, I just love writing in Elena's POV because it is fun. I hope Damon's would be as fun because I really want to keep him in character. **_

_**And just so you know my characters here will be a lot different from the ones on the show so you have to bear with me.**_

_**Please review and tell me your honest opinion of this chapter. I'm open for suggestions. **_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Damon's POV

My eyes have been on her since she walked in. I don't know why I agreed to this movie's night crap but I did and what was worse is that Caroline was right beside me. Practically in my laps. And she has been giving Elena the evil eye since she walked in. I don't know how to get rid of Caroline without hurting Elena and I know that I don't want to hurt her. I may be a jackass but I am not that rude. At least not to women. I can't just turn her down.

So many times Elena would turn her eyes to look at me and when our gazes meet, she would tear her gaze off me quickly. The last time her eyes were on mine, I smirk at her and she glared at me, causing Caroline's attention to turn to us. She asked what was going on and I shrugged so she simply glared at Elena and turned to me. I didn't look back at Elena since then. The movie has been over and I watched forward as Tyler and Elena bonded. I just wanted to be in Tyler's position so bad and he can have the blonde on my side.

Their gazes turned to me and Caroline at once and I saw Elena stifled a laugh as she put her palm over her mouth and Tyler whispered something into her ear. They looked so cozy, I didn't know what got into me but I found myself squeezing Caroline's hand so tight that she got the wrong impression but I scurried off her thoughts immediately.

"So, what happened the day you saw us at the mall?" Caroline asked me and my attention turned to her as I smirk.

"I knew I saw a pretty lady that looked like a nice girl and I knew she would be good for me." I said to Caroline and she giggled. She can't be serious. She should know that I was talking about Elena because she knew it was Elena who I talked to that night. Wait, did she think I was talking to her? Damn. I felt anger trying to rip my heart apart but I controlled myself as Caroline spoke.

"And who is that?" Caroline asked in what is supposed to be a seductive tone but all I hear is a desperate girl and I wanted to get angry again but I shouldn't. For my sake, for hers and for Elena.

"You guess." I smirked at her and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I don't know why she is doing this. She should know that I am not interested in her by how I always stayed stiff when she kissed me but she is that clueless. "Are you mad at Elena?" I asked her and her eyes drifted to where Elena and Tyler are standing and I can practically feel the heat of her jealousy against our joined bodies.

"She is just so full of herself." I tried so hard not to scoff at that and I succeeded. "I mean just look at how she is standing." She said with malice in her voice and I looked at Elena who is simply standing against a railing with her hands in her back pockets and her legs crossed. "I should just tell Tyler she is not as good as he thinks she is and we shall all live in peace. No one would want her anyway." She said and I looked up, stunned by her stupidity. She sees Elena as a competitor not a friend.

"I seriously doubt that." I said as I look at Elena and it is Caroline's turn to be surprised. "_I mean _just look at her." I told Caroline and she frowned. "She is cute." I said and Caroline looked like she wanted to stab me in the eye so I sighed. "But so are you, no need to compare."

My words made her smile but it didn't reach her eyes, instead she glared at Elena and I don't know if Elena felt it, but she turned to look at where we were standing and she excused herself. "Something going on here? Caroline, you okay?" she said and I smiled at how different she is from her friend. Caroline was busy hating on Elena throughout the night and now Elena's first thought is to find out whether her friend is okay. Selfless. No wonder I like her so much.

"I am fine." Caroline spat and Elena looked at her with surprise.

"Wow, Caroline, I am really sorry for caring about you." Elena said in a bitter tone as she moved closer, looked at me for second before adding. "But I promise it won't happen again." I hoped she knew how to keep promises because Caroline was a spoiled brat who needed to learn a lesson. I don't have anything against her and even though she pissed me off, I don't think I would be able to do anything that would hurt her. After all, she is a woman.

I watched Elena as she walked away without looking back and Caroline didn't seem to mind. I told her to find Bonnie so I would drop them home and she went away so I followed Elena. She was already in the streets walking all alone as I jogged to her and she turned to me. She smiled softly at me.

"Hi." She said and I smiled back.

"You angry?" I asked her and she scoffed.

"It's Caroline." She said. "I should have gotten used to not caring about her by now and she's- I don't-"

"You don't have to explain." I told her and she nodded with a smile. Probably thinking why I am not throwing any sarcastic comments now.

"Nice hair, braid-y." I smirked and she turned sharply to stare at me as her expression shifted from welcoming to upset.

"What did you just say?" she asked quickly. "I mean how did- oh!" then there is that smile again as she touched her hair but she had me confused so I arched a brow and waited for her to explain. "I thought you were talking about my ex-boyfriend." she smiled and I cocked a brow. "His name is Brady."

"Oh!"

"Yeah." and then we fall into a comfortable silence as we stopped near a brick seat and sat down. After a few moments of just listening to the hot spring air blowing she started talking again. "Why are you being so nice to Caroline?"

"You want me to stop?"

"If you are faking it." She answered and I nodded. She still cares about her, I should have known.

"I am not."

"Okay." She said simply and I am surprised at how quick she believed me. If only she would believe me if I told her that I want her not as a rebound or just some fling.

"You can just tell me if you want me to end things with Caroline, that is if there really is a thing." I chuckled and she seemed out of place.

"Hmm?" then she thought about my words. "No, I don't want that." she said quickly. "She is going to call me evil and a backstabber."

"I don't think you should care." I told her as my fingers began to caress her face and she gently slipped away.

"She is my friend, Damon." She said and I nodded.

"But it is only three weeks, Elena." I said. "Be selfish for only three weeks and I promise I'd make it the best three weeks of your life." I whispered so softly that my ears don't believe my voice could be that soft.

"17 days." She corrected. "I don't want to hurt her." she said as she stared into the space and whispered. "Or you."

"I don't think that is possible." I told her and she smiled. "Be honest with me."

Instead, she changed the topic.

"What happened between you and your ex?" she asked and my eyes snapped back to hers as she quickly added. "If you want to tell me of course."

"She has been cheating on me for a very long time." I told her and she cringed. "I didn't really find out until she kissed my little brother." Surprise registered her face and I decided to get out the words for her. "He is an ass, I know. But she can be pretty convincing and seductive. She is 19 and he is 17."

"Awful." She said and I nodded. "I am sorry."

"Oh, don't be." I smiled at her. "I am done with her." she simply nodded.

"What is her name?" she asked a few seconds later.

"Katherine."

"Elena?" Tyler called out and I groaned as Elena stood up but I caught her arm.

"Wait, is that why you won't be with me?" I asked her. "Are you with him?" she laughed as she left. She didn't answer me. She just left.

The next day was a bore. But Klaus came and drag my ass to the bar and even though I didn't want to get drunk, I took a few. Not enough to get me drunk.

"Man, I really want to see the girl that has you this hooked." Klaus said in his thick British accent and I laughed as Elijah started from the other side of the bar.

"She is blonde." Elijah said and Klaus cocked a brow.'

"She is not." Tyler answered.

"Caroline is a blonde, Tyler." Elijah said and I rolled my eyes. "Are you that daft?"

"No, he is not." I answered. "I don't like Caroline. I am just a nice guy that decided to go out with her" Klaus scoffed when I mentioned I was a nice guy but he just doesn't know. "Just because she showed her friends that she liked me but I don't really like her." I said and they all burst out laughing but Elijah stopped dead in his tracks and we all turned around to see Caroline standing there. "Shit!" I whispered as I quickly got out of the seat but Caroline has already left.

"Caroline." I called out as I ran out and saw her running but I caught up with her.

"Don't talk to me." she cried as she refused to listen to me and tried to get out of my grasp. "You are a liar."

"I am sorry." I told her and she sniffed.

"Who is it that you like?" she asked and I decided to tell her right there but I went against it because she might kill Elena in her sleep so I shook my head.

"You don't know her." I said and I was lucky that she bought it because she simply turned around and left.

I know I should be happy because I am now free of this pretending to be nice thingy but I know Elena would try to protect her friend and we would all be screwed up. So I might just get Elena out of my mind for good because it doesn't look like it is going to happen. At least not in three weeks. I turned around and leave, I didn't go back into the bar instead I decided to drive home and go see my younger sister afterwards. It has been a while.

_Elena POV_

The events from last night have been playing back in my head. From how Damon has his eyes on me throughout the movie to how Caroline snapped at me and then to me and Damon sitting on the brick seat outside Tyler's house. I haven't been talking to Caroline because she wasn't really talking to me. She has been giving me the silent treatment and I suspected she knew something but if she knew, hell would have broken loose by now because we would be fighting.

I decided to spend the afternoon with Jenna because all of them are out and I am really not in the mood. We curled up in the couch together watching one of Jenna's recorded episodes of charmed. I don't really like the episode and I think she noticed that so she turned off the TV and turned to me.

"So, have you met a boy?" she smirked and I rolled my eyes. I should have known this would end like this so I grabbed an apple from a tray that's in front of us and I shrugged.

"Maybe."

"What is his name?"

"Damon." I replied simply and I saw her tensed up.

"Damon?" she asked quickly. "Damon who?"

"I don't know, really." I said a little too quickly too. "He is with Caroline anyway."

"How old is he?"

"Eighteen." I lied. Bad girl.

She sighed as she waggled her brows. Did she know Damon? That would be the weirdest thing because she would never let him go out with me. "Sorry, I thought it is Alaric's friends, Damon. That one is a little too old for you but he is a total charmer."

"Huh?" I said and I know she is talking about Damon so I decided to get deep. "Is he that perfect to be friends with Alaric?"

"No." She laughed. "But he got the looks. Totally perfect in that department, he is a badass but soft from the inside. I am probably the only one who he respects enough to let me see that side of him. His girlfriend cheated on him so he is here for a few weeks."

"That is sad."

"Yeah, tell me how this guy of yours ended up with Caroline." She asked and I laughed. I told her everything and her reaction was as I expected it to be. "What a bitch!" she spat. "You deserve a better friend."

"She is just a brat." I said. "I don't really want to end up heartbroken anyway so I'd just let them be."

"And he wanted to be with her?"

"I can't say but he keeps following me all the time." I sighed. "He said he would tell her the truth but I don't want to hurt her."

"And **you **are hurting." She said and I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, okay?" Jenna said a little too loudly for my liking. "You should do something for yourself. It is just three weeks, Elena."

"Yeah, you are right." I said with a smile. "I should." I was about to continue talking when the door barged open and Caroline ran upstairs, crying. Jenna rolled her eyes as I gestured to follow her and Jenna nodded.

"Caroline?" I said as I opened the door and she was sniffing in the pillow. "Are you alright?"

"It's D-Damon." She cried and my brows furrowed. What happened between them? "He never liked me. He is just with me because I liked him and apparently he is not rude to women."

"That is awful." I said as I moved closer to her and she sat up so I hugged her. I don't know if I should be happy that they are not together anymore or I should feel sorry for Caroline. She deserved what was happening to her but she is still my friend and she should be happy.

"He said he likes someone else." She looked mad. "Who do you think that is?"

"Caroline, how would I know?" I asked as I looked pointedly at her. "And I think you are over reacting because we are only here-"

"I don't think I am!" she exclaimed and I wondered if she was the one that is bipolar.

"Are too."

She looked at me for a few seconds and I shifted uncomfortably as started talking silently "The girl he likes is not blonde, you have been away for almost an hour that day at the party, you had a jacket around you which I later saw him wearing it, he called you a cutie." She said as her eyes finally snapped back to mine that are now out of their sockets. "You were with him that day, aren't you?"

"Caroline-"

"You went behind my back." She started crying again and my brows furrowed at her choice of words.

"Listen-" I started but she cut me off.

"You are the one." She cried and I tried to grab her hand but she pulled back and stood up. "Don't." She said as she glared at me. "You are a bad friend-" pot meets kettle, I thought but I just want peace.

"I am sorry." I started but it is like she snapped again.

"A backstabber and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said as I stood up and walked towards her. "Caroline, you know damn right that Damon was talking to me that day at the mall." She didn't deny that. "You know he doesn't like you and in my defence I told him to be with you so you wouldn't wind up hurt."

"I don't care." She shouted. "You are still a bad friend." She said as she walked into the bathroom and I rolled my eyes at how dramatic she was. I walked down the stairs but I saw only Jenna's note that she is going to meet a friend so I decided to continue watching that recorded episode. I don't know how I fell asleep but I woke up to Caroline patting me with a big grin on her face and I frowned.

"I am sorry I snapped at you." she said. "I was just mad."

I sat up with a suspicious look on my face and she was still smiling so I smiled back.

"Come on, I have to make it up for you." she said and I waved my hand to dismiss any crazy idea she has but she won't back down. "Come on, it is just a vintage shop I saw a few hours back. I promise you'll like it." so I followed her and we walked making small talks. If you ask me, I would say Caroline is being a little too nice for me because it is not in her to make up for something just because she messed up.

We reached the vintage shop and the shopkeeper was barely 18, she is a young girl with pale skin and dark hair. She looked familiar but I scurried off my thoughts and got deeper into the shop. I didn't take anything because I only grabbed my purse without checking it and there was no money in it. And they don't accept credit cards. Caroline told me we would come back later so I waved goodbye to the shopkeeper and she smiled politely at me but as I was about to cross the door, a machine beeped and the shopkeeper is a few feet away from me.

"I have to check your purse." She said and my brows furrowed because her friendly expression is nowhere to be found now.

"It must be a mistake." I smiled at her again as I simply handed her the purse but as she checked she brought out a necklace with a red pendant on it and my mouth drifted open as I stared at her. "I swear I don't know how that got in."

"All that smile, I should have known something was up." she said glaring at me as she pushed me to a chair and I sat down forcefully. I turned to see Caroline smirking outside the shop and I put the pieces together as my face sagged. I should have known. She did this.

"You are going to pay for this." I muttered and she smiled as she simply walked away and the girl continued to stare at me.

"So, you should say your last prayers because the cops are a few minutes away." she said and I glared at her too.

"I didn't do this." I told her. "Do I look like someone who would shoplift?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Looks are deceiving, sweetie." She said. "What is your name?"

"Elena." I said and her brows furrowed but she continued talking.

"I am Anna Salvatore." She said. "I am 18."

"I don't care." I snapped. "My frie- the girl I came with set me up." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Why would your friend do that to you?"

"She isn't my friend." I said. "Not anymore." And I meant it. I want nothing to do with Caroline. I know I promised she would be able to stay with me for the entire break and I decided to keep my promise but that doesn't mean that I would forgive her. She is getting me arrested because she is ruthless and a freaking bitch. "At least let me call my aunt so she could come and bail me or whatever."

"No, can do." Anna said with a shrug and I rolled my eyes and I put my head on my knees. Minutes passed and I started sleeping again but I heard voices and I didn't look up.

"Come on, Anna." A very familiar voice said. "She is a girl, just let her go."

"Nope." Anna said. "She tried to steal from my shop."

"Come on, we all know we don't want your jackass of a father to come and find her here."

"Don't talk about him like that." Anna said in a simple tone.

"Fine, but you know he is." The voice replied. "Now, just let her go and I would pay you the bail money."

"Do you know this girl?" Anna asked and the guy scoffed.

"She is sleeping and I can barely see her from here." He said. "So just let her go."

"Fine." Anna said and I heard footsteps shuffling so I put my head up and Anna smiled at me. "You can go. But don't ever step back in here."

"I wasn't planning on it." I glared at her and I looked around for Damon but he wasn't here. Yes, I know it was him because I have his voice memorised. I walked out and I saw him walking away so I called his name and he stopped dead in his tracks, surprised to see me but he started laughing.

"You are the shoplifter?" he laughed. "Oh boy."

"I didn't take anything, okay?" I said angrily. "Caroline set me up, thanks to you."

"Why are you blaming me?" he said as he folded his arms and looked pointedly at me. "I was just talking to my friends and she was there, she heard. And I didn't tell her it was you." he said as he started walking again. "Guess she is not as blonde as she seemed." He said in a silent tone and I should scold him for making fun of my friend but I didn't.

"I'll kill her." I said and he didn't turn to look at me. "I will kill her." I said more firmly and he turned to look at me with his brows arched.

"Please tell me you are not serious."

"I am damn serious." I said. "She tried to get me arrested. My father would have come pick me up and I would never get to be away from him again."

"Calm down." He said and suddenly his hands are on my tensed shoulder, rubbing them. I calmed down and he let go of my shoulders. "She is just jealous of everything about you." he explained. "You shouldn't waste your time hating on her, she isn't worth it." and he was right. Caroline is not worth the time I wasted hating on her.

"You didn't know it was me in the shop." I said. "Why did you talk that girl into letting me go?"

"That girl is my step-sister." He said and I nodded. "And she never called the cops; she was going to let you go even if I didn't tell her. That is only her way of punishing shoplifters, and she was nice to you." he said. "And I just can't stand seeing any girl getting hurt. Especially you."

"Why?" I asked silently and his hand moved, tilting my chin.

"Why don't we start making up for lost time instead of talking about something else." It is obvious that he doesn't want to talk to me about that so he stared into my eyes as if he is looking for an answer and when I closed my eyes, his lips crashed on mine.

..

**Do you think Elena should forgive Caroline?**

**Oh and I'm thinking of changing the story name. I don't have any in mind right now but you gotta admit that 'Stay' is way too ordinary, share your thoughts please.**** Xx**

**Please review, I'm getting a little sad over here. :P**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After like ten seconds into the kiss, I finally realised what I was doing and who I was doing with. I immediately pulled back. From the look on his face he looked hurt, his thumb moved to his lips and I looked at my shoes. I feel bad about it. I don't even know why I do this because a few hours ago I was hoping that he would break up with Caroline and I would be with him but here, my mind is telling me different things.

"Is this because of Caroline?" he asked n a silent voice and I looked up, shaking my head quickly.

"No, no way." I said. "I don't care about Caroline."

"Then what is it and please do not mention my past relationship here." I would not. I am afraid he would find out my real age and pull back from me. I am afraid of falling in love with him and having to leave after three weeks.

"I can't do this, Damon." I started. "Its-"

"'It's not me, it's you'". He scoffed. "Been there, done that. You might as well change the lines."

"I am leaving in three weeks." I said. "I want something real, not something that would end in the blink of an eye. I just don't want more people in my life just to lose them. I am sorry."

"It doesn't have to end in three weeks." He said as he moved closer to me and I can see that he is pretty serious but I shook my head.

"Damon, you are on some weird trip round the world trying to fix your broken heart-"

"I am not trying, okay?" he said a little too intense and I shut my eyes. "At least not anymore." He whispered the last part and I felt my heart racing faster but not this easily.

"Long distance relationship is not going to work anyway." I said and he rolled his eyes. "It is basically having a relationship with the computer, checking every two minutes waiting for your email or your call." He folded his arms and stared at me for two seconds before laughing. "Good to know you are taking all this seriously." I started walking away and he followed me silently.

"I want to be with you and I don't care about long distance." He said. "We can make it work." His hands pulled me back and he gently turned me around.

"I need time to think." I said and he rolled his eyes again. "I mean it."

"It is 16 days, Elena." He argued and I shrugged.

"You think it is worth the heart break?" I said as I folded my arms and he eyed me. "You have barely recovered from the last one." He shrugged at this. I am thinking hard into this and I know he is trust worthy if he is worthy of being Alaric's friend. I just don't know if being with him will be worth the heart break. And besides I have to think of whether or not I should tell him the truth.

"Well, we can be friends at least?" he said with a smile as his eyes stared down at me and I looked around for a few seconds before I nod.

"Yes, Damon." I said. "We can be friends."

"Good." He said as he took my hand and I stared at our intertwined hands but it didn't seem to bother him. "Anything about you that your new friend should know?" he winked and I laughed.

"Nothing that special." I said and he cocked a brow. "I mean, you tricked me into telling you everything the other night."

"Did I say I am sorry for that even though it was irresistible?" he smirked and I shook my head. "What is your idea of fun?" he asked when I didn't say anything.

"Anything that doesn't involve noise." I said and he cocked a brow. "I have a really awkward migraine. My dad thought I was bipolar, he had to know I was sane before he let me come here."

"Dads." He smiled and I looked at him. "What? Never met mine but he must be one hell of a guy because my mother has got the looks but I know I didn't take anything other than that from her." he said and I laughed. I am yet to meet a guy who is very confident about his looks the way he is.

"So, you wanna meet him?"

"Not sure." He shrugged. "I don't know if he wants to meet me." he said as he scratched the back of his neck, clearly nervous. Maybe he never talk about this kind of things. "I don't even know if he is alive. According to my mother, she wanted to be a single mother at the time and he respected her enough to back off."

"Sounds like a good guy." I said to him as I spotted a nearby park and we moved to sit down. "Do you think you'd ever look for him?"

"My mother promised him we would never bother him." he scoffed. "I don't know if I would be able to keep that promise." He concluded as we sat down on the seat and I sighed loudly.

"I can't believe Caroline would sink this low." I said because I couldn't help it. I don't know how a friend I have known for almost all my life would do that to me. I don't even know if I would be able to tolerate seeing her every day. I know I would simply avoid her when I am back at Mystic Falls but staying with her for more than two weeks doesn't sound appealing.

"Yup." Damon agreed as he leaned back in the seat, making his long muscular legs a lot longer. I swallowed hard. "You deserve a better friend." He said as he turned to look at me. "So, the other bff looks a little judgemental but better than Caroline."

I laughed "Really? Okay, well maybe but she is always doing things in my best interest." I said and it is true, Bonnie might seem judgemental but she is always looking out for me and I do the same for her. We fell quiet after that and the good part is that it was a comfortable silence. I loved sitting there with him, listening to the birds chirp and watching the rich orange colour of the setting sun.

Absentmindedly, my head moved to his shoulder and I heard him clear his throat but I am too caught up to take my head away. I was comfortable that way and I wouldn't mind spending the night like that.

"When you meet your father, it will be good." I said and I felt him shift uncomfortably so I looked up and he has a straight look on. "Why are you so uncomfortable?"

"You won't understand." He answered with a chuckle and my brows furrowed.

"Understand what?"

"It is just not easy." He said in an anxious tone and my brows flew up.

"What's not?"

"See, Elena, I am a guy." He said and I stared down at him. As if that is not obvious. "And I am like... totally attracted to you."

"Okay?" I asked, even though my heart is dancing from his last words. I can't believe he is that attracted to me because to be honest, I just turned 16 and I barely have curves. Even though I know I am pretty.

"Forget it." he said as he tried to brush the topic away.

"What?" I asked a little bit too loudly and he looked back at me.

"You are a big tease, Elena." He said in almost the same manner as I asked him and my mouth fell open. "First, you hypnotize me with your big brown eyes, then you rest your beautiful face on my shoulder and you start purring" he said as he mimicked the way and all this while I just stared at him. "Like a cat."

"A cat? Me?" I asked. "Is it my fault that you like girls so much?" I said in a defending tone as I moved away from him. "I am going to sit far away from you, now control yourself." I looked away from him and I don't know why I wouldn't just get up and go home. Maybe it is because I am tired of fighting with him or because I have no idea if he would come back if I let him go now. He caught my attention as he tried to mimic the way he accused I was purring and I smack his shoulder as he laughed.

"Come on, you know I was telling the truth." He said and I glared at him. "You are attractive enough to have me hooked." He said in a silent tone and my eyes softened on him. "Just don't think about anything, Elena, give me a chance." He moved closer to me as he took my hand. "Give us a chance."

"I don't wanna hurt you." I said and I almost blurt out my age but I am a lot smarter than that. Or not. "I don't wanna get hurt."

"What happens to no thinking?" he said with his lopsided smile and my stomach started doing flip flops as he kissed the back of my hand and I looked into his eyes. "Listen, I am not trying to push you or-"

I cut him off as I leaned in and kiss him, he responded immediately as he pulled me into him so I was nearly sitting on his lap and his large hands moved to my waist to hold me tight. Because I might fall if he didn't hold me, I lost all my thoughts as he started circling his thumb on my stomach and I hold him tight. I have to stop this before we get so deep and do it on a park bench.

"Elena?" I heard someone calling my name and I pulled back immediately and from the way my lips feel when the wind blow, I knew it as swollen. The look on my face would have been priceless if it was ever caught. Bonnie! Damn it, I totally forgot that I texted her to come and pick me.

"Hey, um, we should go." I said as I rushed to my feet a bit awkwardly and I almost fell but Damon caught me with a smirk. He must be so proud of himself for getting me out of my senses with just a kiss. I want to wipe that smug look off his face but the one on Bonnie's face matched his. We must have been so into that kiss that I missed the sun finally setting and now I can only see from the street lights.

"You sure?" Bonnie smirked. "I can leave and come back later." She said and I glared at her as I turned to look at Damon and I really don't know if I should like the way he is looking at me but I know I do. Bad girl. My father would not be proud of this behaviour.

"So?" he said. "You wanna do something tomorrow?" he asked and I looked at Bonnie, silently pleading her to give us a minute and she got it.

"Maybe." I said slowly. "Depends on what you have in mind."

"You could text me your address, I can come over." He said and my eyes widened as he took my phone.

"No." I said quickly and he looked at me a bit puzzled. "I mean, I live with my aunt and she is the strict types. She won't like it if you come over, just text me the place where we are going to meet." I lied and I felt so bad because he has been nothing but good and kind to me since I saw him. And from his looks, I know he appreciates honesty.

"Fine with me." he said with a shrug. "It's not like I have a ride here or anything." I bit my lip as I saw him leaning in to kiss me and I let him. "Good night, beautiful." He turned around and walked away as I did a little dance and ran to meet Bonnie in the car.

She jumped with ecstasy as I entered and I laughed.

"I hate lying to him, Bonnie." I said and she shrugged.

"Maybe you don't have to."

"He is almost 6 years older than me." I said silently. "He would never go out with me if he knows." I sighed and Bonnie did the same.

"Let's hope it wouldn't blow up in our faces." She said. "Mistakes, remember?" I laughed as I high-fived her and she started driving. I told her what happened with Caroline as we drove to a coffee shop and her reactions were as expected.

"She is a bitch." She said.

"I know."

"Who would do that to their friend?"

"She is not my friend." I replied. "At least not anymore." I said and her shoulders dropped.

"You are going to forgive her." she said a bit too knowing and I snort.

"Nope, not this time." She narrowed her eyes on me and I shrugged. "I don't know, okay? I hate her right now and I don't think there is anything that she would do to stop me from hating her. Maybe I would forgive her in the future but not now."

"I am sorry." Bonnie said and I smiled softly at her.

**Damon's POV.**

"You know she hates you." I said to my sister and she laughed.

"She should hate you because you are the one that came between her and her immature friend." Anna replied. "Besides I was just doing my job." She paused with a smile on her face and I furrowed my brows at her. "Do you think we could be friends?"

"Why? She hates you." I told her again and she frowned.

"But she is beautiful." She said and I laughed. I know that too well.

"That she is." I said silently. "But you are fifteen; she is not your mate."

"She doesn't look that older to Me." she said and it is my turn to frown. "Come on, Damon, just because she has boobs doesn't mean she is older than I am."

"She is 18."

"It is amusing how you have a thing for teenagers." She laughed as she shook her head and her shoulder length black hair danced around her.

"Can we not go there?" I said with a firm look on my face and she held up her hands mocking surrender.

"Do you think you could ever forgive Stefan?" she asked and I shook my head. I love my sister but she can be so infuriating sometimes. I had something in common with Stefan, which is hatred for Mark, my mother's husband which happens to be his father. That was why we were living together but he ended up making out with my girlfriend.

"You think Stefan is one of my problems now?" I snorted and she cocked a brow. "Fine, I forgive him. Katherine is the real bitch and I don't plan on seeing her anytime from now and in case you didn't notice, I am not into her anymore." I smiled. "I have someone." To my friends, it is pathetic how I tell my little sister everything but I wouldn't trust my puppy with Klaus, talk less of a secret.

"In case you didn't notice, she is here for spring break." Anna told me. "One of you is going to end up heartbroken; I am hoping it wouldn't be you."

"Anna." I said firmly and she shrugged. We continued eating dinner and I was about to start talking again when I heard voices from the living room and I rolled my eyes. It is my mother and her husband, fighting again. I saw Anna sink lower into her seat as she started blinking back tears and I reached for her hand.

"They are really going to get a divorce, right?" she asked me in a silent voice and I hate how her mood switches from good to bad just in a matter of seconds. She is just fifteen, she doesn't deserve going through all this. That is why she used the shop as her escape but she will end up losing it if her parents get a divorce, which for my own selfish reason I really want them too. My mother deserves a better husband.

"It is for the best, Anna."

"Yeah, you would say that." she said angrily as she threw away her napkin and I sighed as she ran away. I stood up and went over to the living room and I saw my mother sitting with her head I her palms as Mark stood there ranting about certain types of shit.

"Hey, knock it off okay?" I said as I moved towards him and he turned to look at me.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"You mean in my mother's house?" yes, it is my mother's house.

"Damon-" she started but I stopped her.

"Don't 'Damon' me." I said as I turned to him. "Listen to me, you dick, my mother wants a divorce and you are going to sign those papers because my siblings deserve a better father than you and my mother deserves a better husband." I told him. "And I swear to god, if I have to listen to Anna's cry all night about how you shout at them, I am going to change how your face looks." I walked away from the living room and he didn't say anything because he knew I would do everything I said.

I walked upstairs to Anna's bedroom and I saw her sitting in the balcony with a book in her hand and I walked silently to her. She dropped the book as she saw me and started crying again.

"Come on." I said as I walked over and hugged her. "You are stronger than this."

"Stefan is a dick." She said and I shook my head at her.

"No, he is not."

"Then why isn't he here?" she asked as she sniffled. She thinks that it is not my responsibility to take care of her. "None of this is your responsibility. You have enough shit going on in your life."

"Don't say that." I said silently as she pulled back. "Stefan is not here because he doesn't even want to look at me in the eye but he is a good guy." I told her. "We are going to get through this together, okay?"

She is the spitting image of my mother, black hair, blue eyes and chubby cheeks. Stefan is the carbon copy of their father, the blonde hair, green eyes and all. I think the reason why I love Anna is because she reminds me of my mother, from the way she talks and walks and all their soft features.

"You are right." She finally said. "They should get a divorce, if it makes mum happy, I would stand with her. I hate seeing her like this." she looked to the sky and I sighed.

"She will be happy." I told her. "And you will be too, we all will be. It is just a matter of time." She nodded softly at me and I reached to hug her. "Good night." I kissed her forehead and left.

I walked down the hall to my mother's bedroom and knocked. She smiled as she saw me and she tapped the edge of the bed for me to sit down. I walked over as she removed her earrings and kept them on the nightstand. She didn't say anything for a few minutes and I am not going to ask her if she is okay because I know she is not.

"You are a good son." She told me and I smiled. "And don't worry yourself, he is going to sign those papers and I hope I would be able to take it from there."

"You will." I assured her and I kept quiet for a minute. "Just don't let him take Anna." She smiled at this and I shook my head. "She is my sister and I love her to death. I can't stand the thought of him taking her and putting her through the same shit he did to you. You deserve better."

"Damon-"

"I am not going to talk about my father." I smiled in assurance. "You made it pretty clear that you don't want me to see him, because you promised him." she nodded. "But you did say he offered to marry you."

"I felt like I would trap him." she shrugged. "I felt like it was a pity offer, which it doesn't matter now because he could be married." She said and I don't want to get my hopes high but I really hope he is not. "He wanted me to be happy, so he let me leave."

"Do you love him?" I asked silently and she smiled bitterly.

"It doesn't matter, Damon." She said and I nodded simply as I scratched the back of my neck. I don't know if I should push her because she looks so tired and I don't want to upset her even more. "What I do know that is, you are just like your father, Damon." She said and I looked over her with a smile. I hope it is true because I am going to meet this man. If not now, in the future. I just hope he would be as she said. "So, when are you going back to school?" she asked.

"Soon, I have only like a year or so left." I said with a smile and she smiled proudly at me.

"I am glad you are not still hooked on your break up." she said as she observed me silently and I shook my head with a laugh. "Have you met someone?" she said with a mischievous smile as she leaned closer to see the look on my face.

"Yes." I smiled. "Her name is Elena."

"Light." She said and I raised a brow. "That is the meaning, I had an aunt with the name." I smiled at this. "So what is she like?"

"Young, vibrant, feisty, beautiful..." I smiled as my mother laughed. She probably thinks I am just whipped but every word I said is true and I could go on all night. "What?"

"You like her." she said and I shrugged. "Is it just for the break?" she looked concerned now and I don't know what to say. There is something about Elena that makes me wanna keep her forever and make her mine. But she is still young and she is not looking for something serious. I wasn't too before I met her but I am now.

"I don't know." I said simply and she nodded her head. "Honestly, I want more with her." I shifted and I looked at my mother who is smiling now.

"You'll get it if she is the best thing for you." she said. "No matter how long it is gonna take."

"Thank you, mum." I squeezed her hand and she smiled softly at me. "Good night." I kissed her head and walked out of their house to the condo I was staying in.

Everything my mother said is true and I would love for her to meet Elena because she is everything I need. I don't care how childish she sounds when she talks; she is one of the smartest people I have ever met. And that is one of the reasons why I like her more. I made peace with the fact that I might lose her in only a few days from now but I want to make the most of it with her.

..

_**There are only like two or three chapters before we jump to two years from now. There will be a lot of drama. This is just how they first met and how they would lose each other in a matter of days. **_

_**Please tell me your thoughts. I think I am going to drop this story for three months or so but if you review, I promise a good update in two weeks. ;)**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Four days to go!

How did time fly so fast? That was the question I kept asking myself. I miss my family but I don't want to leave Richmond. I don't want to leave Damon. I don't want to leave Aunt Jenna. I have met Damon's family and to my surprise I had a great time with Anna and his mother. Anna was my Brother Jeremy's mate and I couldn't help thinking that they would be good for each other. She told me she would go to live wherever Damon will live and she hoped I would be there too. I knew right there that it was impossible because there are things between me and Damon that are still unsaid. And he deserved to know it. Bonnie told me that it is too fast to decide if I am in love with him but I know what I feel and I don't think it would go away. I don't think I would ever forgive myself if I went away without telling him the truth.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked me.

"Yes, Bonnie." I replied a bit firmly because I was nervous. I was afraid that he is going to hate me. "I hate lying, especially to the person I... care about." I said and she smiled as Caroline came into the room and I grabbed my keys and left.

I don't want to listen to her self-centred apology that would lead back to her blaming me again. I decided to be better than her and be good to her. At least for the rest of the break, and then I would let her be.

I called Damon when I settled in my car and he picked up at the first ring.

"Hey beautiful." He said and I grinned, like he would see me.

"Hey, you." I said back. "You home?"

"Yeah." he answered quickly. "But I am alone, let me come over."

"No." I said quickly. "I am already coming over." I refused to let Damon know where I am living because then Aunt Jenna would find out and she would mess things up for me.

"Okay." He said and I could tell he was shrugging. "You want dinner?" he asked.

"Nope, thank you." I am feeling full already because I have never been this nervous, not even when I was going to see a doctor for a bipolar check. "See ya!" I hung up without hearing his reply and started driving over. Many scenarios kept playing in my head of how he is going to react when I tell him, I know the worst is to be that he would never see me again but I was hoping that his feelings for me would not let him dump me.

I arrived and pressed the doorbell and he opened the door in a few seconds. To say he looked dashing was an understatement, the lights inside the room made his eyes come out and he looked so innocent. How could I hurt someone like this? I smiled softly at him and then frowned again as I stepped inside and he followed me silently and turned me around.

"You look different." He said as his brows furrowed.

"It's the hair." I said and his eyes flew to my hair that is now straightened and he smiled. "Does it look good?" I giggled as he kissed y lips softly.

"You can't imagine how good." He said as his lips moved to my neck and he started devouring me like his own favourite food. The reason why I am here is now long forgotten and I scold myself for not stopping and telling him. We reached to the point where I know no matter what I wouldn't be able to stop. And I don't want to. The moment he carried me to his room and asked if I was sure, and I answered yes and nodded multiply, I knew there was no stopping. I knew he had my heart in his hand, along with my virginity. Oops.

When I woke up, it was around 10pm and I gasped, I have been away for almost three hours. I quickly got off the bed and to my surprise, Damon is not here. I decided to just text him that I have left. That is when I saw Bonnie's text asking if it went well and I scoffed. I have totally forgotten about that. I rushed to the living room where I found my discarded purse and keys lying there. My purse was open but I didn't care because everything was there and I am sure it got opened when I threw it away.

"Elena? Didn't know you where here." Anna's voice stopped me and I bit my lip really hard before turning around and plastering a smile on my face. I knew my face was flushed but the mischievous look on Anna's face told me she knew just what went on when they weren't around.

"Yeah, I am just leaving." I said as I rushed to the door, not without seeing her little wave at me. I looked over to the driveway and Damon's car wasn't there, but it was there when I came. I wondered where the hell he was but I don't care because I was really mad at him. How could he just leave after having sex with me? Did I really mean that little to him? A part of me kept telling me that he is not alright because his phone was going straight to voicemail but Anna could have told me if that was the case. I decided to just drive home and I texted him to confirm if he was okay. The sight that welcome me when I arrived was what made my heart sink to the floor and I knew there was no escaping so I gently stepped in and closed the door behind me and walked to the accusing pair of eyes that were staring at me. Except one pair is not accusing, they were full of hate, disappointment and disgust.

Oh boy!

**DAMON**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing as I hissed and I looked over to Elena, she was sleeping so soundly. So beautiful. My attention turned to the name on my phone and it is Alaric. Why is he calling me right now?

"What?" I said silently as I got off the bed and put on my clothes.

"Come and pick me at the airport." He said and I rolled my eyes. Like that is going to happen.

"Call your wife." I told him. "I can't leave right now."

"Please, Jenna is not feeling well." He said and I groaned. "Besides I know you haven't checked on her since I left."

"I just can't leave now, Ric." I was getting pissed and I knew he was too. "Just take a cab."

"Why?" he snapped.

_Because I just slept with a girl and I didn't know she was a virgin._

"I am on my way." I decided against the first answer and grabbed my keys as I hung up, hoping to come back in a few minutes.

Yes, Elena was a virgin and she didn't say anything and it kept haunting me. How could I be that stupid? How could she be so stupid? I couldn't help but feel she deserved better but then again it wasn't against her will but we still fucked up. I knew she came to tell me something but we both ignored it and went for the sex.

A few minutes later we stopped in front of Ric and Jenna's house and I couldn't shake the feeling that something is not right here. As we stepped inside the house, it didn't get any easier. Jenna and Alaric shared kisses and hugs and I wanted to turn around and leave but I knew I wouldn't get out of it easier.

"Damon Salvatore." Jenna said as she hugged me and I hugged her back. "I was wondering if I did something wrong." she said as she put her hand on her hip and I laughed. "Not that I missed you or anything." she waved her hand in a dismissing manner and I just laughed. Since when am I at a loss of words?

_Since you slept with Elena and took her virginity away from her._

"Damon, you haven't met my niece." Jenna said and I turned to look at her and she led me to the living room. I just want to get the fuck out of here. No offense or anything but I am not interested in meeting her niece. "By the way, she is off limits. She is a minor." She whispered and I heard Alaric chuckled behind me.

"You'd be happy to know that I wouldn't be interested in your niece because I have got my type." I told her and she laughed.

"Really?" this is how it is between me and Jenna. Always gossiping like girls but to be honest I am not the least interested right now. "Well, my niece is brunette, big brown eyes and off limits." She said and I laughed because she would be surprised to see just how long Elena's brunette hair is and how big her brown eyes are.

"Not interested." I said and she cocked a brow as I got up to leave.

"Just wait and have dinner." Alaric said and I shook my head and started walking towards the door, ignoring the looks Alaric and Jenna are sharing. They didn't have to tell me, I knew I was acting strange but I want to get to Elena before she woke up. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard footsteps on the stairs and I turned around. Bonnie?

"Bonnie?" I said and she looked around as she came down the stairs to stand beside me. Whispering.

"What are you doing here? Where is Elena?" she asked in a tiny voice and I looked at her confused.

"Wait, are you- oh no!" I said as realisation started to hit me. "Please tell me Elena is not Jenna's niece." I said and she looked at me, her eyes full of regret and she is bloody scared.

"Listen." She started but I lose my cool.

"Tell me she is not!" I shouted and Bonnie shook her head as she looked down at her feet. "No, no, no." I said as I dragged my fingers through my hair and kicked the door. They lied to me, to Elijah and everyone. I slept with a minor, I fell for a minor. How could I have not noticed, with the way she was acting shady?

"What is happening?" Jenna rushed to the door and she rushed to my side as she saw how mad I looked. "Bonnie?" she asked and then Bonnie started explaining. I couldn't look Jenna in the eye. She is probably the only one that respects me enough among all the women I know and I fucked it up, in a matter of days. Or hours.

"I swear to god I didn't know you guys knew him." Bonnie said to Jenna and Jenna's eyes shifted to mine and Alaric just stood there.

"But she knew, right?" I said silently as I looked up to Bonnie. "Elena knew, didn't she?" I shouted and I felt Jenna's delicate hand on my shoulder again and I wanted to shrug it off but I was glad she is not as bad as I thought she was.

"I don't know." Bonnie said. "She didn't tell me."

"I talked to Elena when she told me she was dating a guy named Damon, she said he was eighteen." Jenna said and I dragged my fingers through my hair again.

"Eighteen?" I laughed bitterly. "Fuck." I whispered and I was about to go out but Ric caught me.

"Just wait and calm down before you go." He said and I glared at him. "Besides I won't let you go near Elena, not like this." like hell, of course they would protect her now. But I did as he said and Bonnie kept telling me she was sorry but I just ignored her and left. They are not sorry, otherwise Elena would have told me right before I ripped her clothes off and have sex with her.

"Have this." Jenna said as she handed me a glass of water and I glared at the glass and then at her before she pulled it back.

"Why are you all so freaking calm?" I shouted as I stood up and Alaric looked away. "Jenna, aren't you supposed to be telling me to stay away from your niece? I could get arrested for this you guys."

"Wait till her father hears about this." Ric said and I glared at him for joking right now. "He is the Sheriff in Mystic Falls." He laughed and I hissed.

"Shut up, Ric." Jenna said as she glared at him and moved to me. "Damon, I don't blame you. If anyone is to be blamed here, it should be Elena and her friends; they were the ones that lied." She said and I sat down. "Besides, I am sure she is still in one piece." She said as we all looked at her and she shook her head. "No pun intended."

Just as Jenna closed her mouth, the door opened and we all turned to look at the intruder. And there she was, face flushed and all. Looking all perfect but she stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes met mine. Then she gently pushed the door close and she moved over to where we were all sitting. Only Jenna was standing.

"Hey, Ric." She said as Ric stood up to hug her and I snorted. "Damon, I can explain. I went to tell you and-"

"Well, now that your niece is back home safe and in _one piece,_ I should go." I stood up as I rubbed my palms against my jeans and she looked at me, surprised that I would cut her short and not listen to her.

"I am so sorry, Damon." Jenna said.

"Me, too." I smiled at her before I tapped Ric on the shoulder and I walked past her, without sparing her one look.

"What were you thinking, Elena?" I heard Jenna's voice say as I leave but I heard footsteps behind me and I knew she was following me. I don't want to look at her because she could easily get me wrapped around her little finger again.

"Damon, please wait." She shouted as she followed me outside but I didn't stop. "I am so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, you are not sorry, Elena." I shouted back. "You wouldn't have slept with me if you were sorry, you could have just told me when I wanted to go out with you and I would have backed off. Isn't that what you wanted?" I asked and she looked at her. "I get it, you were just playing me. Playing hard to get."

"Damon, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I don't want to leave knowing I hurt you, the person that cared and stood with me for this whole three weeks."

I walked towards her and I knew I was giving her false hopes because I could see the hope creeping up in her eyes so I cut it short. "We are done, Elena." Her eyes fluttered shut and a tear fell from her eyes as I turned around.

"I love you, Damon." She whispered softly and I turned around. "I don't care if you are almost six years older than me; I want to be with you. I don't care about anything; I only know that you are everything I ever wanted."

"That is the problem, Elena." I said softly. "You are only sixteen." I said bitterly. "You don't know a thing about love." And then I left. I could hear her soft cries behind me as I entered my car. I watched from my rear-view mirror as the door open and I saw Jenna hugged her as they moved back into the house. I punched my steering wheel multiple times before I dragged my fingers through my hair. How could things get so fucked up in a matter of two hours? I was happy a few hours back as she fell asleep in my arms.

The rage that was enveloping me was enough to tell me that I couldn't live here anymore. I shouldn't have let myself get involved with another girl just a few months after I broke up with Katherine. But that is the problem; she is not just another girl. She was my cure; she was my hope and my solace. Finding someone like her would never be easy and I don't want to. Because there would be only one Elena in my life and no one could replace her. No matter what.

I took out my phone and saw a message from her asking if I was okay. It must be when she woke up and saw that I wasn't there. I quickly got rid of it and texted Alaric.

_Taking the next flight to LA, see you whenever you are there. –D._

He only replied with 'Okay, safe flight.' Because he knew no matter what he said, I wouldn't stay. And besides they have a girl going nuts over me with them. On a normal circumstance, I would have loved the attention but it was Elena, the girl that I wouldn't let an insect touch. The girl that told me my father would be happy to have me back. The girl that would ever love me truly if given the chance. I know saying goodbye to Anna and my mother would hurt like a bitch but I could take Anna with me. Because it would be better if I didn't face Stefan alone, maybe Anna would push us to be a real family there.

**ELENA**

"Elena, you made a mistake but that is what teenagers do." Jenna told me. "And you told me you came here to make mistakes." She tried to lighten the mood as I put my head on my knees and hugged my legs. Her hand moved to my back as she rubbed my back and put her head on mine.

"Is he ever going to come back?" I asked her in a croaky voice because I heard Alaric telling her that Damon is going to leave Richmond. I didn't hear to where but I know I want t know when he will ever come back.

"I don't know sweetie." She said and I felt that bitter taste up in my throat again. "Elena, you can't be with Damon." She said and I shook my head as my cries get louder. I was in denial and she tried to soothe me as she added. "At least not right now."

"I love him." I told her and she hugged me tighter.

"You'd find love." Jenna told me and I huffed, clearly not believing her. We stayed like that for most of the night and I didn't know how I ended up in the room sleeping but I woke up to check my phone if Damon has changed his mind but nothing.

I knew Caroline must be having a field day even if she wouldn't say it. She didn't even say anything to me the whole night; at least Bonnie sat with me and tried to lighten my mood. Even though it didn't happen. I tried sending Damon another message that read:

_I know you don't want to hear from me or see me again but I just need you to forgive me. I know you don't believe that I love you but I do. And I wouldn't want the only person that I have ever loved to stay mad at me and never look back to tell me if he has forgiven me or not but even if you won't admit it to me, admit it to yourself. I made a mistake when I lied to you but apart from that nothing that happened between us was a lie. Like I said, you don't have to reply but I want you to find happiness. With someone that isn't me and I hope the same for me but I know it would be a little impossible for me. Be happy, Damon._

That is when I realised that I would get through this. Even with the pain that was burning my heart like never before. I knew I would move on even though taking Damon off my mind is not going to be so easy. I turned in bed as I realised my phone was blinking and I took it with all hope thinking it was Damon but I was disappointed. It was an unknown number. Who the hell is calling me around this time?

"Hello?" I said as I cleared my throat.

"Hey, are you okay?" the voice said. "It's Anna." I sighed because I know I would be hearing from someone who is close to Damon.

"I am not." I said as my voice began to crack. "I am worried about him." I said silently.

"Elena, he will be okay." She said and we both fell silent for a few seconds. "I just want to say goodbye, I am leaving with Damon."

I didn't know what to say. I knew Anna was ready to be anywhere he was but I don't know she would leave this fast. "Okay." I said and I hoped she wouldn't feel bad about it. "What about Melissa?" I asked.

"She mentioned something about coming to check up on us when the divorce is settled." She said and I close my eyes.

"I am sorry, Anna." I whispered. "We would keep talking, right?"

"I can't promise anything, Elena." She said and I nodded as if she could see me. "But know that he cares about you, a lot."

"Thank you." I said as I wiped a single tear. "Goodbye, Anna."

"Goodbye, Elena."

I kept turning in bed all night hoping sleep would take me away but it never came. I cried, laughed at many memories of me and him. Like the one where we went to a church and he played a Snow Patrol song for me with the church's piano. I thought it was against the rules but apparently it wasn't. After that, we saw a couple fighting over their kid in French and I told him what they were saying because he didn't know French. Our photograph tour was my favourite and even though I know I should be thinking of how to get rid of things like that, I knew I wouldn't be able to because whether I like it or not, he is now a part of my life, my pain and my heart.

"Are you awake?" Bonnie said in a sleepy voice as she heard me sniffing and I nodded. "It is not your fault, Elena." She said. "No one knew this break would take this god awful turn but it did. The best you could do is try to get over it."

"I am trying."

"It is going to take a lot longer than six hours, Elena." She said. "You care about him and he is now a part of your mistake-"

"Damon wasn't a mistake." I said as I sat up in the bed. "I love him, okay?" I said as I walked to the bathroom without listening to what she was about to say.

..

_**Forgive any mistakes because to be honest I didn't go through it. I know I broke them up real quickly but there is a lot in store for them. The next chapter might or might not be in the second part of this story.**_

_**The story is going to be in three parts and I have decided to change the name to 'Third Time Is a Charm' but I want to know what you think about it.**_

_**Please review. xx**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Two years later**_

"I am going to miss you." My dad said for the umpteenth time as he hugged me tight. He cleared my bangs that were on my forehead and I groaned knowing he is going to make a comment about it. "Don't ever do this to your hair again, Elena." He pulled a face and I laughed. After my graduation from high school, I didn't go home till I had the bangs I was dying to get since last year but my father stopped me. We had a fight when he saw the bangs on my head and he told me I no longer look like his little girl and I stopped talking to him for days. My hair was shorter too; it is now below my shoulders when two years ago it was at the small of my back. "Take care of yourself, Elena." My father said in a low voice and I know what he was referring to but he wouldn't say it.

"What he meant is, don't let any guy break your heart again." Jeremy laughed from behind me and I turned to glare at him as he moved his hand to clear my bangs too. Jeez. "God, you look so bad with this grass sticking on your forehead." He teased and I smacked his shoulder as he pulled me in for a hug. My brother is only sixteen but he is so grown up and many think that I am his little sister. "I will be there for spring break, will try to get my heart broken too so dad will shower me with all sorts of gifts." I rolled my eyes as I remembered how wrecked I was when I came back. My dad couldn't do anything that would make me happy but eventually with my family's help, I got through it. Even though Damon's face is still the first thing I see when I open my eyes every morning.

"**Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Dad asked and I shook my head.**

"**You have done enough, thanks." I replied in a low voice as I dropped my mug on the table. We sat there silent for a few minutes and I turned to look at my dad, staring at me. It was like we are the only things he lives for and he can't be happy if we are not. It just feels so selfish that I keep thinking about my heartbreak when his heart is breaking too. "I love him, dad." I told him and he nodded his head.**

"**I know, Elena." He smiled softly at me as he took my hand.**

"**Have you ever loved someone so much that you can't even sleep properly at night?" I asked and I knew it was a weird topic to be having with my dad but I don't know who to talk to anymore. I don't know who trust anymore. **

"**Yes." He said. "Your mother, but she never loved me back. Her heart was with someone else. She was a good wife, a good woman and a good mother. The only thing lacking was her love. When Jeremy was born and she wasn't happy, you were only three. She requested for me to let her go but I didn't want to. when I once woke up and heard her crying at night, I offered to let her go but I told her I want our kids, I wouldn't let her go with you, even though you needed her." he explained and I smiled. He never told me this, maybe he used to think I was too young to know what that feels like but after I came back from the trip, he started telling me things and we got a better understanding.**

"**I am so sorry, dad." I cried as I put my head on his shoulder. "I promise I would try to get over Damon."**

"**Damon." He repeated but I didn't question why he did.**

"Call Amara as soon as you are there." My dad called out again as I rushed to board the flight to California and turned around to wave at them once more.

"I love you guys." I shouted and I saw Jeremy wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes. "You are welcome to visit anytime." I said and I saw my dad grinning but I frowned. "I meant Jeremy, not you." Jeremy laughed and I saw my dad smacked the back of his head as they turned around to leave.

I giggled as I ran to the plane and took my seat by the window. I then realised that my dream is finally coming true, I get to go to California and study there for four years, hopefully. The only thing missing in my dreams is a blue-eyed Greek god that is supposed to be with me every move I make.

But you don't always get what you want.

"Hello," a voice said beside me and I turned around with a smile on my face, but the woman frowned. Wow did I really look that bad? "Amara?"

"No, I am Elena." I smiled. "But Amara uh, might be my cousin." I said with a smile as the girl smiled too and sat down beside me.

"Might?" she eyed me carefully as she stretched her hand and I took it. "Valerie." Her smile is growing bigger and I know we would be good friends. "So, moving to LA, are we?"

"Kinda, going to UC." I explained. "Actually I have missed a lot of things; I am like three weeks behind so I wouldn't go looking for Amara until I get everything at school straight."

"That is smart." She replied. "I could give you her address; it would be easier for you since it is your first time."

My grin grew bigger because to be honest, I kind of want it to be a surprise for Amara too.

"I would appreciate that." I said as she wrote it down for me.

I found out that Valerie's sister is Amara's friend and they don't live so far away from each other.

Bonnie is already staying at the dorms; we are still friends but not as close as we used to be. I kind of pushed her away after Richmond and I am still ashamed about it. When she told me I could stay in her dorm room for as long as I want before I settle, I was surprised because I was really awful to everyone. I stopped calling Jenna and Alaric and I still feel ashamed to call them or try to contact them in any way. Caroline is away at NYU and yes, I totally ignored her after Richmond and it didn't seem to bother her because she got on with her life, a new boyfriend every month and all that shit that I don't give a crap about.

Just god knows what I would have to face in California; I just hope I would not go through half the shit I went through in the past two years.

..

I said goodbye to Valerie after we landed, with the promise of looking for her when I meet Amara. What got me excited is that she is only a year older than me and from the looks of it; she is a good friend material. Just what I needed.

"Bonnie, you don't have to go through all this because of me." I told her as I saw all the food she prepared for me and she laughed.

"Come on, you know you want it." she said as she dropped the ray in front of me. "Besides, you have a class around 8 in the morning. I don't think you'd be able to have a good breakfast, so eat this up."

"What would I do without you?" I joked and I started eating as she told me whatever that was happening and she hoped we would live together but I know I just don't want to stay in the dorms. At least not now. "Bonnie, I haven't got the chance to apologise properly-"

"Elena,-" she tried to stop me but I cut her off again.

"I was so awful and self-centred; I don't know how you can still stand me after all that I have done." Yes, what I did was that awful. I practically called Bonnie off in the school hallways on our second day back at school. I tried to blame everything that was happening to me on my friends but the good part is, she didn't leave me even after that. I apologized to her but I still think it is not enough because I still feel bad about it.

"Elena, it is alright." She smiled. "I forgave you a long time ago." Bonnie said and I nodded my thank you. "Besides, you are over Damon for good, aren't you?"

I bit my lip and her eyes widened.

"You are not?"

"I still care about him and I still can't date anybody." I smiled anxiously. "Is there something wrong with me?" my voice cracked as she shook her head and moved towards me. no matter how much I convinced myself that I am over Damon, I know I am not the minute a guy asks me out because I would compare him to Damon and the results I get aren't pretty because no one matches up to him.

"You are okay." She said. "Elena, if you and Damon are meant to be-"

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically. "I haven't heard from him since the day he told me I know nothing about love and you don't know how he said it with bile, I can still recall it, Bonnie." I saw Bonnie bit her lip and I know I have taken her to the point where she didn't know what to say because to be honest, who stay hooked on a guy they haven't seen in two years? He might be married, dead or halfway across the world but I don't believe that. I know he is somewhere even though there is no chance in hell for me and him.

..

When I woke up, I could barely move a muscle because we spent the night talking about crazy things and I barely got three hours of sleep. I tried to get my eyes to concentrate as I took a shower but I kept failing miserably. I know I look awful and I tried to cover it with makeup but man, was that so hard?

I rushed out of the door saying goodbye to Bonnie even though my eyes are still not concentrating and my head is all fuzzy, I tried to get to the Department of Creative Writing. Yeah, that is where I want and where I belong. After I cleared myself, got the necessary things I need and my timetable, it was already 8am. When I rushed to the class I was supposed to be in, I sighed in relief when I realised the lecturer is not yet here. I found a seat in the middle and I sat down beside a Stefan and a blonde, Rebekah, which to my dislike she reminds me a lot of Caroline.

"So, you are in creative writing too?" I asked the light brown haired guy and he shook his head.

"Nope, Mass communication." He answered. "But my girlfriend is in creative writing. You would be good friends." Okay, I doubt that because she has a thick British accent and she barely gave me a second look since I sat there. "Bex." He whispered.

"What?" she hissed and Stefan rolled his eyes as she turned to me and I swallowed thickly. I am not ready to receive the stupid stay away from my boyfriend lecture because the shit I am going through is enough for me to stay away from all thing guys. "Elena, are you?" she asked and I nodded. "Listen, I caught him flirting with a bartender yesterday-"

"Geez, do you tell everything to everyone?" he hissed as colours crept up to his cheeks and I smiled seeing as she is not as bad as she seemed a few minutes back.

"He denied it right away and even though I know he wants to jump you right now, I am going to trust him not to because god forbid-" she stopped looking at me and turned to her boyfriend. "No girl would love you without a head." She threatened and I laughed really hard. "You are lucky I loved you when you had no hair on your head." I laughed breathlessly as Stefan put his face in his palms, clearly embarrassed.

"Jesus!" he whispered and I turned to Rebekah as I wiped a tear from my eyes.

"Why was he bald, may I ask?" I laughed as I see Stefan shaking his head, smiling and I know Rebekah was just being a blonde. He doesn't look too bad to me.

"He flirted with and kissed his brother's girlfriend." I gasped dramatically and Rebekah nodded. "His brother, being the badass dude he was, put shaving cream in his helmet and when he wore it, all his hair comes off. Guy doesn't trust helmets since then." I didn't know when I started laughing again as Rebekah joined me and just like that, we exchanged phone numbers. I looked at Stefan and I couldn't help but laugh again but he simply shook his head.

"I would love to see your brother." I laughed and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and did I mention what a dude he is." Rebekah said as Stefan glared at her and she stick her tongue out, clearly happy that she got him where she needed him. She was about to say something when a voice interrupted us. I know that voice, damn it.

"Ric?" I said and everyone turned to look at me. The surprise on everyone's face was evident and I hoped no one is getting the wrong idea about me and him. He simply smiled at me as he started explaining.

"So, another seminar is up, guys." He said and everyone groaned. "I wouldn't be here for a month or two but you would have a replacement. I trust he'd do better than me." everyone was groaning and to be honest I thought we are supposed to be happy if we are going to miss a period but then again I remember dad telling me to never miss a class because 'that shit ain't high school'. His words not mine.

He was about to walk out when I gestured for Stefan to shift so I could go meet him and Rebekah arched a brow.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, my aunt's husband." I said quickly as I got up but another figure strolled into the class and I sat there dumbfounded as my eyes followed his body. His incredible body and I wondered what the hell I just got myself in. He looked totally different, he had stubble all over his face and the top two buttons of his shirts were undone and who the hell walks into a class to 'teach' like that? I swallowed hard as his eyes met mine and time stopped still. I swear to god I saw his eyes almost popped out of their socket but then he cleared his throat and turned around.

"Sit, woman." I heard Rebekah whisper as she pulled at my hands and that was when I realised I was the only one standing and everyone was looking at me. I gently sat down as Rebekah whispered in my ear. "Didn't I tell you he was a dude?" she said and I stared dumbfounded at her and she shook her head. "Hello, Stefan's brother?" oh my God! I am in a deep shit. Is it too late to get into a plane and go back to my dad so he could check on me as I go to bed for the end of my wretched life? But I knew I couldn't. The minute my eyes got on him, I knew there was no going back because my heart was beating faster than it has ever done before.

"Yeah." I swallowed. I saw her smiled at Damon and he rolled his eyes at her, probably telling her this is not the time for her little jokes. "So, is he like single?" I asked and she arched a brow, cooing in a little voice.

"Someone has got a crush." She sang. "He is a little old for you, besides he is engaged." Oh my god! And my whole life came crashing down at that point. I lost my ability to breathe and think straight as I stared ahead at him as he spoke his incredible fluent English in that English course. I have no right to think of him the way I do. He has moved on. I was the only one that stayed hook for two whole years. Three, almost. All I want to do is walk out of this class and never see him again but my stupid heart kept whispering things to me about hope and winning him back. But why would I do that when he is freaking engaged? The wedding is probably coming in the next month or two and no!

"Just no!" I whispered and Rebekah turned to look at me.

"You okay?" she asked and I rubbed my temples because my migraine is looking for a way to creep up and it has got one.

"No, I have this migraine and... don't worry." I smiled tightly as she nodded and looked away. I figured I was probably being annoying for sitting between Stefan and Rebekah but right now I need both of them beside me because I need to know.

"Where is Anna?" I whispered to Stefan and his eyes widened, just as his brother's did a few minutes ago.

"Elena Gilbert?" he asked and I nodded. "Fucking hell." He whispered as his eyes moved back to Damon and then to me and then to his book. "Anna is not here, Elena."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as my heart started beating swiftly because I can't deal with what he was about to tell me. I didn't want to deal with it.

"She passed away." he whispered, broken and I leaned back into my seat and looked up. Trying so desperately to keep the tears in bay but I failed miserably. I started quivering and sniffling, glad that we were in the middle of a big lecture theatre and I won't get any attention. Stefan's hand moved to my back as he tried to soothe me. "I am so sorry." I whispered and he nodded. I can't believe we are having this conversation in the middle of a lecture theatre and Stefan looked like he is about to lose it too. I was glad Rebekah's mind is on Damon and Stefan tried to stay calm.

I wonder how it happened. I wonder how they felt when she passed away. I wonder how Damon was when she passed away because it was like she was a part of him when I knew them together. But how did she die? She was probably only fifteen, the way I left her or she was sixteen and this is just so awful and unfair. She had such passion for life and plans for future. I wanted to see her happy but she is probably in a better place now.

My eyes turned to Stefan as he smiled tightly at me and squeezed my hand. "You okay?" I nodded and he then gestured to Damon. I don't want to look at him because I don't want to imagine the vulnerable him. I don't want to know that he was hurting when I wasn't here. I know there was no chance in hell for us but I loved him. I love him. And I want his pain to be my pain. I want his pleasure to be my pleasure. His relief to be mine. And everything that is his, to be mine. Including his heart. But that is just a dream now that will never be fulfilled. When his hand moved to write something on the board, his engagement ring was flashing in my eyes and it was like he was doing it on purpose because the moment he turned, his eyes landed on mine and his jaw was straightened and I almost winced.

His eyes then moved to Stefan's and I wondered if this was an actual lecture hall or a drama hall because everything is so damn complicated. I had a complete amusing moment, then flabbergasted moment and then a terrible breakdown.

Rebekah is going to have to give up Stefan for a few minutes because I need to know what happened to Anna, she was the one that turned back to me and tried giving me hope when Damon left. The first person that planted the smallest bit of hope in my mind and she is not here, not there and not anywhere.

I tried to focus my mind on the lecture but Anna's face kept flashing in my mind and I am quite happy for myself when I realised I am not all selfish. I spent the whole one and a half hours lecture thinking about Anna and not Damon. Even his voice didn't distract me this time around because Anna was everything that no one is. I actually wanted her with my brother. I told him about her but I left out the part where she is Damon's sister. He wanted to meet her and now I have to call him up and say 'hey Jeremy, remember the cute raven haired girl I was trying to set you up with the next time I see her? Guess what? She is dead and you have to go back to your Bonnie obsession.'

I practically smacked myself because I realised I wasn't so funny.

The class ended and I was desperate to follow Damon, ask him how he has been but I need to know from Stefan before I go blabbering things I shouldn't to Damon. I just hope Stefan would trust me enough with the details.

"I need to go write a makeup test." Rebekah said as she pulled Stefan and kissed his cheek right in front of my face and I scrunched up my face. "I'll see you later, bestie." She said to me and I smiled because I know we would be great friends. "By the way, try setting her up with your brother."

"He is engaged." Stefan said a bit quietly because he thought I would get all awkward.

"I know but teacher-student? Scandalous and I would get in if I got the chance." She winked jokingly and I shook my head as she ran out and I turned to Stefan as he gestured for us to go out and find somewhere.

We did. And it was a good place for talking.

"She fell off the stairs." He told me and I clenched my eyes closed. "Her left kidney stopped working and it was said she could survive if-" he paused and I took his hand in mine. "But she didn't because the other one was affected too."

"I am so sorry, Stefan." I whispered and he smiled tightly as he used his free hand to wipe his eyes. "How is Damon?" I asked without thinking and Stefan looked at me for a few seconds before he turned away.

"He is Damon." He replied and I arched a brow. "Pushing people away, drinking out his sorrows but his fiancée is helping him, I guess." The mention of fiancée made want to punch something but I stayed calm and tried to change the topic.

"So how did you manage to get your hair back?" I asked him as I smiled softly and he chuckled.

"A lot of hair creams, I was always wearing hats." He said and I laughed softly. Just as I was about to say something again, Damon came to pass right beside us and maybe he was pretending not to see us and looking into his phone but something told me he did see us. I said my goodbyes to Stefan as I followed him.

"Damon?" I said and he continued walking, pretending he didn't hear me. "Damon, it's been two years, can't you just listen to me once?"

"I don't have to answer you to listen to you, Elena." He said and I reached for his arm and turned him around. "What is wrong with you?"

"Can we just move past that, Damon?" I said worriedly as I rubbed my arms with my palms and tried not to break down because his beautiful eyes were staring at me, not the way they used to two years back. He is looking at me with hatred and I want to turn around and leave but I just want to stay like that with him, even if he doesn't want to give me the time I deserve. "I heard you are-" I started but he arched his eyebrow, stopping me from saying whatever I was about to say. "I heard about Anna." I whispered and his face softened. "I am really sorry, Damon."

"Thank you." he said sincerely and his face turned the way it was a few seconds back. "Can I go now?"

"Elena? Oh my god." I heard a voice and I turned around and I saw Damon hissing from the corner of my eyes. The intruder hugged me and I know exactly who it was.

"Amara." I shouted even though I was a bit annoyed that she interrupted my little not so friendly chat with Damon.

"You look lovely." She said. "I can't believe you didn't call me, I was hearing from my dad that you are here and that you would look for me."

"I missed a lot of things and I have to cover it all up." I said excitedly and she smiled as she pinched my cheek lightly.

"God, I can't believe you are here." She said. "My neighbour moved out just a few days ago and you can stay in the apartment across from me." she squealed and I got all excited but why the hell is Damon still here?

"Hey honey." He said and my smile faded as she turned around and kissed him right on the lips. "Totally forgotten about me, huh?"

"I haven't seen her in ages and she is my favourite cousin that I am telling you about." I will be damned. "Do you guys know each other? I saw you talking."

"No, just one of Ric's student." He said glaring at me and I shifted uncomfortably because that hurt like hell. 'One of Ric's student.' "I still don't know why I take up his job."

"Stop whining." She scolded and he smiled down at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her again. "You'd enjoy it, you know."

"I doubt that." he said as his eyes moved to me again and I turned around, ready to leave but Amara caught my hand.

"Not so fast, Lenabelle." She said and I laughed as she used the name we used when she spent the summer with us. "Finish whatever you are going to do this week, Damon will help you-" he groaned and she smacked his shoulder. "Because you are moving in next week, I have to go see a doctor." She said as she kissed Damon's cheek. "Damon' don't let her do everything alone, see you guys later." She ran off the other direction and I was so lost in the way she followed that I jump when I heard his voice near me.

"Do you have to come back?" he hissed and I swallowed hard as he walked away and I didn't know if I should follow him or just call Bonnie to tell her what an awful day I had so she would come help me. I decided on the latter because he didn't even look back to see if I was following him.

I met Damon's brother, my cousin, made a new friend and found out that Anna was no more all today. I met Damon again and it wasn't pretty. Is it ever going to be pretty?

..

**Reunion. Who likes? **

**Please review because I have being a good girl and updated in just a few days. Love ya all.**

**My new twitter ID is: Bilkyysu. xx**


End file.
